Harry A Demonic Friend
by Pollythewolfdemon
Summary: Naruto and Harry meet in a dream and share alot in common, like both being part demons. future slash HarryNaru, swearing
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this thought just came to me so please don't be to harsh, but still review. I like those. This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover and sadly I don't own them. Also this is my first Naruto fic. Please enjoy._

Friends

Harry looked up at the full moon shining brilliantly in the sky and lighting up the newly reconstructed grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He sighed as he observed all that he had accomplished in the months after the Dark Lord's downfall. He had remodeled the whole ministry system from bottom to top, appointing new people and keeping the old where he felt they were needed. And most importantly, he had rebuilt his beloved Hogwarts without disrupting a year of classes.

Now with all his goals met and without anyone needing his help, Harry felt a little. . .useless. He was aimlessly wandering around in life. He wished he could do more or help someone else in need that really needed it. Maybe even someone who was like him. . .

Konoha Village

A little boy was walking home as fast as his legs could carry him. With head down he clutched his arms with their precious bundle close to his body. Valiantly trying to ignore the malevolent glances sent his way, the little boy increased his speed as much as he could hoping to make it to his home without harm.

Finally he made it to his small one room apartment and firmly shut the door behind him. Triumphantly he dropped his plastic bag of food in the kitchen, if it had not been for his need of food he never would have left the sanctuary of his room.

The boy was small for his age with wild blond hair haloing his angelic face, only marked be three whisker marks on each cheek. The most remarkable part of him was his glowing blue eyes the color of a cloudless sky. Another very remarkable thing about this particular boy is he's the container of the nine tailed Kyuubi demon, and he was hated by most of the village population. His name is Naruto.

You might wonder how anyone could hate such a small angelic boy, but it is rather simple. The kyuubi had attacked the village and killed hundreds before it was sealed into its living prison. Many people heart broken over the loss of their loved ones saw the boy as the demon and took out all their hate on him.

No matter that he never did anything wrong and has no memory of the event, Naruto was still treated cruelly by almost everyone with the exception of only a few. This has caused him to fear going outside of his apartment for any reason.

Naruto left his purchases on the floor and continued on his way to his room. He wanted to just fall instantly asleep on his comfy bed, he was tired out from the emotionally exhausting task of buying groceries and leaving his apartment. Quickly changing into his sleeping clothes and putting on his cap, he slipped into bed and silently hoped for a nightmare free night before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Almost immediately he was plunged into a terrifying nightmare. Unable to escape its clutches Naruto had to wait it out in terror. In it Naruto was trying to get the attention of the Hokage but he didn't seem to be able to see or hear him. The louder Naruto called the further he went until slowly Naruto himself began to disappear. Soon his entire body was transparent and was flickering in and out of existence. Naruto was about to let out a terrified scream when he suddenly felt a warmth surrounding him like a pair of comforting arms, and he slipped into a deeper dreamless sleep, unconsciously curling into the soothing warmth.

Harry tightened his hold on the soft bundle in his arms and continued to sleep undisturbed. And slowly his haggard face softened as a smile grew.

_Some things will be more explained later and are only hinted at in this chapter so please don't complain to much, but if you have questions I'll answer then as soon as I can._


	2. yes with a side order of flashback

_so sorry about the long wait my monitor crashed and I had to get a new one so I should be updating all my stories soon please keep reading even if I'm lousy with the updates thankyou! _

_'italics' thoughts and mental talking_

**_Chapter 2: where the authoress explains herself in a round about way and tells you their ages._**

Naruto grinned as he put the finishing touches on the Hokage monument. He continued to chuckle to himself even when the Hokage arrived.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU IDIOT? GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET BACK TO CLASS!" _Oh shit!_ Naruto thought to himself as he scrambled to get down and away from his irate teacher, _it's Iruka-sensei!_ _Damn it Harry you didn't tell me I was going to get into so much trouble by Iruka! _

Light laughter filtered threw Naruto's mind as he ran threw the village. _What did you expect Naruto? It's not as if **I** could get in trouble for desecrating the mountain. _

_You told me it would be funny and a harmless way to get back at the villagers! _

_It is funny and harmless to the villagers. I didn't say anything about you. _

Naruto was caught and bound by Iruka before being dragged back to the school. _Sometimes I wish you were the one to get in trouble for once for **your** pranks. _

Naruto just heard more laughter before Harry's presence seemed to fade away, leaving Naruto grinning on the inside while ignoring Iruka's speech on the outside.

**­flashback. . . **

It was a few nights after the first night before Harry finally noticed that something was odd. At first he was too tired at night to really notice that he was apparently transported to a different place in his sleep. The thing that tipped him off was he was much more relaxed lately, so much so that his friends even commented on the fact.

One night Harry woke up in the middle of his sleep and noticed he had a small blond in his arms. At first Harry was guarded as he also had noticed that he was no longer in his room, but then something happened. The boy woke up.

Blue eyes gazed up at the strangers face and for once didn't fill with fear. For some reason Naruto felt comforted by being held by the strange man with his glowing green eyes. "Hello." He said quietly almost not expecting a response.

Harry took one look into those old world wary eyes set in such a small innocent face, and for once felt his walls melt. "Hello, I'm Harry." He responded, his heart aching when the simple response received a brilliant smile of gratitude. The same smile he would have given anyone who paid attention to him while he lived with the Dursleys.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto replied as his eyes grew heavy and sleep once again claimed him. Harry gathered the small body closer to him and realized Naruto was the answer to his wish.

After some research and some digging around in Naruto's mind, Harry found out what was happening or at least a theory for it.

Harry was one of the last true demons on Earth, Naruto housed the Kyuubi and all demons had a deep bond with each other. Also, wishes have power in the wizarding world, not enough to be classified as magic but close.

So when Harry wished for someone to take care of, his wish along with his magic went looking. But most of the demons on Earth had fled long ago, not wanting their power to be misused while also not wanting to go to war with the humans, so the wish had to look farther.

Thankfully Harry had much more magic than the average wizard so his wish was able to look farther than any other to make him happy. And it had found Naruto, a young boy housing the full power of a Kyuubi demon with no knowledge of how to harness said power or even of its existence; living in a separate dimension. He needed someone to train him and Harry needed someone to help.

Because of Harry's immense magic and the innate ability of all demons to bond, the wish needed only to create a link between the two for them to communicate. This could only happen at night because it was the only time both demons had their defenses down enough for the link to form. The magic used did something similar to astral-projection as it didn't have enough focused power to send his actual body, it instead sent a sort of opaque image of his body with his mind.

Harry also discovered something else. While he 'visited' Naruto every night, in Naruto's world he only showed up every two and a half weeks. So for every month Harry visits, Naruto ages a year. Harry estimated Naruto who he had met soon after Naruto's seventh birthday, had aged four months in eight days.

**End flashback. . . **

Naruto was pulled from his musings by his annoyed teacher who was saying something about his prank. "Sir, yes, sir!" He answered not even hearing the lecture, to caught up in memories.

It seemed to be the wrong answer as Iruka seemed to explode and announced they would all be going over the art of transformation thanks to him.

Naruto heard snickering and realized Harry had been listening in. _When did you get back? _Naruto silently asked, annoyed.

_Oh around the time Iruka mentioned that you flunked the last two tests and chose now to do a prank, the day before your third test. _

_Crap no wonder he's so mad. I hate doing transformations! _

_Only because you don't have enough control over your chakra to use so little of it at a time. _

_Hay, shut up I've gotten better! Watch this! _Naruto went up for his turn and put his hands in the correct seal. "Henge!" he cried out. Instantly too much smoke poofed into existence slowly drifting away. . . and revealing the naked form of a woman in a centerfold pose.

Harry laughed hysterically as the force of Iruka's nosebleed knocked him over, he laughed even harder when Naruto started to get yelled at.

Naruto just grumbled at Harry while trying to look repentant for Iruka. _Darn, why didn't you react like Iruka did? _

_I don't like girls. _Harry responded before his presence once again faded from Naruto's conscious. "What?!" He yelled out more from outrage that Harry left without explanation than at his answer.

Thankfully Iruka didn't find the outburst strange since he had just told Naruto he would be cleaning the whole mountain by himself.

**Flashback . . . **

After Harry found out about the difference in time he pleaded with Hermione to help him find a way to get to Naruto. After days of endless research and experimentation, Hermione came up with an answer. Actually she came up with two.

The first answer was to permanently link their minds so they could communicate when ever they wished. The second was a spell that could send Harry to Naruto's dimension for a limited time, only a few weeks. Both solutions were temporary until a way was found to send Harry there for longer times.

Harry didn't tell her, but he secretly planned to permanently send himself to Naruto's home when he was a little older.

Naruto and Harry became good friends both pranksters at heart but never really having a chance to indulge themselves. Harry because of the war that kept him occupied up to and a little past his eighteenth birthday, and Naruto because of his fear of the other villagers.

Harry also started teaching Naruto how to defend himself and some magic, and after learning of chakra he insisted on helping Naruto with that to. With the encouragement of Harry and the extra training Naruto became more confident and started to prank the villagers. He started small but soon he was even pranking the Hokage.

Harry encouraged his new hobby often giving him new ideas and helping him create the materials he would need.

Because of his new found confidence Naruto entered the academy as a happy go lucky eight year old prankster with a never ending grin plastered on his face.

**End flashback. . . **

Naruto had been off handedly responding to Iruka's comments not even paying attention to what he was saying, but his ears instantly perked up when he heard Iruka mention treating him to ramen. Naruto quickly finished cleaning the mountain and the duo headed to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Over his favorite food Naruto told Iruka of his dream to be Hokage and gain the respect of the villagers. He even asked to put on Iruka's headband, but was declined. All in all they had fun, and Naruto relaxed in his presence more than in anyone else's besides Harry.

Naruto went home in a good mood and went to sleep early in order to be well rested for tomorrow's exam. In the two exams he was still working on controlling his chakra and at the time it was only coming out in bursts causing all his technique to fail drastically. But this year he was ready, and nothing would keep him from graduating.

While sleeping Naruto snuggled into the arms around him and Harry just pulled him in tighter.

**… **


	3. attack of the bacon eating chibi

"Naruto. . ."

_Uhn I'm sleepy go away._ Naruto rolled over in his sleep trying to get away from the voice whispering in his ear.

Harry chuckled slightly. Grinning to himself he grabbed a hold of Naruto's blanket and yanked it to the floor pulling Naruto off the bed as well.

Naruto flew up in a fury and tackled Harry to the ground. "What was that for you meanie! I was trying to sleep! I have a big test tomorrow and need to get as much sleep as possible, jerk!"

"It's six thirty, Naruto. Class starts in half an hour." Harry said from his headlock on the floor.

"What! Oh no I have to get ready!" Naruto cried out as he jumped off of Harry and ran around the room like a chicken that just got its head chopped off. "I have to eat breakfast and get dressed and make my bed and. . .you're here." Naruto froze, seeming to have forgotten everything as he finally realized that Harry was in fact in his room and talking to him out loud.

"Of course I'm here. You think I would miss this? Today is the proudest day of my life, you are finally going to graduate." Harry said as he walked over and gathered Naruto's small frame into his arms for a big hug.

Naruto smiled as he hugged Harry back with bruising strength, tears in his eyes. "Thank you Harry." He said softly as Harry gently set him back onto his own feet.

"No problem squirt. Now get dressed while I make you breakfast, alright." With that Harry walked out of the room and to the kitchen, while Naruto changed in the relative privacy of his bedroom.

Delicious smells from the kitchen chased Naruto out of his room to see what Harry was cooking. When he reached the kitchen his eyes widened imposibly large as he jaw hit the floor. it wasn't a breakfast, it was a veritable feast!

"You must be starving, eat up. I made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and oatmeal and I went out earlier and bought some fruit for a fruit salad. All the foods you need to grow up and become a strong shinobi." Harry said as he laid out the bounty of food on Naruto's groaning table.

Naruto let out a cheer and quickly sat down to fill his plate. With a quickly shouted, "Ikidakimasu!"before diving headfirst into his meal. . .literally. Harry looked on in disgust fascination while in the middle of ladling porridge onto his plate, needless to say it never made it there and Harry didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Merlin, Naruto! Slow down before you choke, the foods not going to get up and run away. . .I hope." Harry mumbled the last part to himself as he contemplated food running away from being viciously torn to shreds and devoured. . .that's it he's never eating again.

Naruto blushed at Harry's rebuke and managed to slow down a little, Harry later swore he could see the sausage relaxing and the eggs stop shivering in fear. "Sorry, I just never saw so much food! And all for me!" Naruto said between bites as he slowly made his way eating through the feast.

"It's alright, I was a growing boy once," Harry said ignoring Naruto's snort and mumbled, "what do you mean once, you still are," response. "I know how it feels to seemingly have a black-hole in your stomach that never fills. I was just worried that you would choke and pass out, then I'd have to take you to the infirmary, and I'd be found out, and you would have to explain to the Hokage who I am, taking the entire day, and you would miss your exams and fail once again for the third year running."

Naruto stared at Harry in a blank stupor, egg, porridge and bacon grease on his face. "You have have to much free time if THAT'S what you worry about." He said flatly as he finished his meal and wiped off his face when he noticed Harry's disgusted look.

Harry snorted in offense, "Thanks a lot! I'll have you know that I'm a very busy person who. . ."

". . .spends half his time listening in on what I am doing." Naruto finished for him with an innocent smile.

Harry mock growled before diving for him. Naruto laughed as he jumped away and started to dodge Harry's 'attacks.' Suddenly Harry stopped with his eyes fixed on the clock. "Naruto what time did the exam start again?"

"Six O'clock, why?" Naruto asked as he turned to see what was wrong. Seeing the clock he paled, "Five fifty-six! I'm late!" He cried out as he ran out the door and towards the school.

_I'll meet you there later to watch ok, we don't want me to be caught now do we._ Harry's voice said in Naruto's mind as he dashed through he academy doors and skidded to his seat. He was unsurprised when an eraser bounced off his head an Iruka yelled, "You're late!" as his classmates twittered.

Naruto sat slumped down onto his desk as Iruka stood in front of the class. "For you final exam, you must each Generate a bushin! Wait here until you name is called, then come next door." Iruka told the class before calling up the first student.

Naruto was visibly panicking, but on the inside he was grinning madly. It had taken him a long time to gain enough control of his chakra to be able to form a perfect bushin; as such, it was one of his proudest accomplishments, and he couldn't wait to show off.

Finally there was only one person before his name was called, and Naruto looked around subtly for Harry. _Where are you, you said you would be here? Naruto asked Harry silently as his turn came sooner and sooner._

_Don't worry kid, I'm right here._ Harry answered as Naruto caught sight of a slim black tail twitch out from under Iruka's desk before disappearing again._ You know I wouldn't miss this for the world._

Naruto smiled in relief, then grinned cheekily as his name was finally called. _Heh are they going to be surprised!_ Naruto thought gleefully as he walked into the testing room. As soon as Naruto walked into the room however, his smile became fixed. _Something is not right. Is Mizuki, smilling at me? _

_So you noticed it to huh. You know something is wrong when THAT guy smiles at you. What's he up to I wonder. _Harry silently responded from his hiding place under the teachers' desk. _Naruto. . ._

_Way ahead of you._ Naruto cut in before doing the hardest thing he's ever done in his life before. "Bushin-no-jutsu!" He cried out in loud clear voice, before an overly large cloud of smoke covered him then dissipated to reveal. . .


	4. Mizuki's Plans Part1

_Naruto is not mine nor is Harry Potter. Most of the stuff hapening in my story is following the series and will deviate later on, but right now it closly resembles the original with only my variants thrown in. I know this, and ment it this way . It will only continue on like this up to the first mission outside of Konoha, then the story will deviat from the original more drasticaly in events. Enjoy..._

Naruto smiled in relief, then grinned cheekily as his name was finally called. _Heh are they going to be surprised!_ Naruto thought gleefully as he walked into the testing room. As soon as Naruto walked into the room however, his smile became fixed. _Something is not right. Is Mizuki, smiling at me? _

_So you noticed it to huh. You know something is wrong when THAT guy smiles at you. What's he up to I wonder. _Harry silently responded from his hiding place under the teachers' desk. _Naruto. . ._

_Way ahead of you._ Naruto cut in before doing the hardest thing he's ever done in his life before. "Bushin-no-jutsu!" He cried out in loud clear voice, before an overly large cloud of smoke covered him then dissipated to reveal. . .

**Mizuki's Plan . . . . . . . . . **

A single malformed humanoid with an uncanny resemblance to Naruto despite it all, lying comatose on the floor. Naruto and Harry looked on in shock. _I didn't know one could _look_ like that! Naruto no matter what they say, you are a genius. _Harry said quietly in his mind as he slowly grinned.

_Thank you, thank you, you may hold your applause. I think the show isn't over yet._ Naruto replied watching closely as Iruka first turned white in shock, then red in anger and disappointment.

"You Fail!!" He yelled out causing Naruto to cringe and look as pitiful as he could while wincing on the inside_. You know the worst part of this isn't that I'll have to go to school for another year, it's that Iruka will think he didn't teach me well enough to pass in the last three years. _Naruto thought sadly to Harry.

_I know kiddo, but maybe if we find out what Mizuki is up to they'll let you retake the test when you explain it to them why you intentionally failed._ Harry encouraged as Mizuki talked with Iruka.

Naruto looked hopeful, no one took notice as Mizuki had just asked Iruka to pass him. _You think they might? Well even if that doesn't happen at least we'll stop Mizuki._

_Right, now why don't you look angry 'cause Iruka just said your performance didn't merit a passing grade._ Harry said as he watched Mizuki through suspicious eyes.

Naruto put on an impressive glower and looked down moodily before leaving the room. He sat on his swing and watched sadly as one by one all his classmates passed and he was left alone. Harry looked down on him from his perch on a branch directly above him._ You're not alone Naruto, you're never alone. I'm here. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as you know what kind of person you are. Don't let them dictate who you are by their actions._

Naruto looked up at Harry and smiled brilliantly, "Thank you." He whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. He pulled on his goggles, got up, and walked into town. As he walked farther from the school, both he and Harry noted the presence of someone following them. _How much you want to bet it's Mizuki?_ Naruto asked Harry teasingly.

Harry glanced at Naruto from the fence he was walking alone and saucily flicked his tail at him. _Nothing, I know it's Mizuki. Now behave and focus, you have to look depressed and overly emotional._

_Oh you mean like always? _Naruto mocked as he hid the smile in his eyes and put on a defeated persona.

_Look out little boy blue, here comes the big bad wolf._

"Naruto." Mizuki greeted from behind.

"Master Mizuki. . .!"_ you're no master of mine you worthless. . ._

_Naruto! Just because he is doesn't mean you have the right to point it out, now follow him! _Harry yelled in his mind as he bounded off chasing a butterfly.

Naruto laughed at Harry's disguise while he followed Mizuki over the roof tops. When they reached their destination, Mizuki motioned Naruto to sit next to him; then started talking about Iruka. Naruto didn't mind really, since Iruka is one of his favorite people and he liked learning more about him, but he really wished Mizuki would get to the point. To speed things along Naruto Sniped at him, "So...? What's that got to do with me?"

Then Mizuki said some crap about understanding Iruka and giving him a break, as if Naruto would blame his failing on his teacher! Finally after telling Mizuki that he had really wanted to graduate, he hit the jackpot. Apparently Mizuki has wanted the Secret Manuscript for a long time, and being to chicken to get the thing himself, he was sending Naruto in on the guise that to do so would allow him to graduate. Did the guy seriously think anyone would fall for such crap? Only a desperate idiot would think Mizuki was telling the truth. Unfortunately Naruto's nicknames were 'desperate' and 'idiot,' so guess who would be stealing the Secret Manuscript at midnight. . .anyone? that's right . . .Naruto.

_Oh stop being such a drama queen! It could have been a lot worst. What if someone else had failed, they wouldn't have been as rational as you are and taken the bait. They would probably be labeled a traitor and be hunted down. But you have me. _Harry said from his perched directly under them and out of view of Mizuki.

_Oh and what can you do? _Naruto asked teasingly as Mizuki left, presumably to disable all the traps around Hokage tower so Naruto could actually get inside.

_I can take a message to the Hokage and keeping him from coming after your butt with a burning torch leading villagers with pitchforks._

_. . .I like your plan. _Naruto rushed to his apartment grabbing some parchment and a pen. " Dear Old Man. . ."

**Midnight that Night. . .**

Using only a minimal amount of stealth, in case Mizuki was watching, Naruto sneaked along the ledge of a window and into Hokage Tower. While sneaking along towards the more high security storage room, he was caught by Sarutobi. Thinking quickly, Naruto used one of his more. . .original attacks. He yelled out "Sexy no Jutsu," then ran off leaving Sarutobi lying unconscious in a pool of his blood. Quickly he found the correct scroll and escaped to the place Mizuki told him to go. _I hope the old man is alright. I never knew he was such a pervert! How did he react when you gave him the note?_ Naruto asked Harry who was already waiting at the meeting spot.

_Well at first he was puzzled like, what's this beautiful and yet deadly looking cat doing on my desk. Then he was all, why is a piece of parchment marring his inky blackness by attaching itself to his wonderfully decorated collar. After he read the note he seemed pretty sceptically at first then he looked saddened. I guess he was sad that Mizuki would betray the village like that cause he did what you asked and lowered the defenses enough that even Mizuki could break them. _

_Now enough procrastinating._ Harry said swiping his claws at Naruto. _You need to memorize as many of those jutsus as possible. We'll never have an opportunity like this again you know._

_All right!_ Naruto said pumping his fist. Then he sat down and opened the scroll, the first thing his eyes landed on was multiple bushins. "Oh noo. . ." Naruto wailed as he set to memorizing a variation of one of his least favorite jutsus.


	5. Mizuki's PLans Part2

Chapter 5

Naruto groaned quietly as he sat collapsed on the ground. "Damn it Harry, why did I have to spend all that time practicing that stupid jutsu? You know I'm not as bad as I pretend to be, at it. So what's the big idea?"

_Naruto you do realize that you stole a highly classified and secret scroll from the Hokage tower? People are going to come after you, and when they find you at least you can say that you had spent all this time practicing that move because Mizuki said it would let you graduate. And from the marks on the ground and how exhausted you are, they will know you are telling the truth. _Harry explained from his perch high up on a tree branch.

Naruto grumble to himself as he concentrated on catching his breath. Harry had forced him to work hard on that jutsu, until he managed to master it hours later.

Suddenly Naruto's senses pricked as he became aware of someone's chakra approaching. "Looks like Iruka is on his way, man I hope he isn't to upset with us."

_Us, what us? He doesn't know about me, I am forever safe from his wrath! Yes hear me Naruto, and be jealous! _Harry mocked Naruto playfully before letting out an evil chuckle, and from a cat it was pretty creepy.

Naruto growled up at him, _One of these days Harry you will get in trouble, and just like me, you will face your punishment!_

Harry rolled onto his back and batted at the air as he let out a face splitting yawn. _In your dreams Naruto, like I would ever get in trouble like you. . . Look out, here comes one seriously pissed chunin._

Iruka stopped running as soon as he came within eyesight of Naruto's slumped form. He walked up to Naruto shaking in fury. Finally Naruto was forced to look up when the irate chunin's shadow stopped right in front of him. Naruto swallowed nervously as he took in his teacher shaking in anger. "Gotcha!" Iruka said forcing the word out through his clenched teeth.

_Well if I'm going to go out, might as well be with a bang!_ Naruto thought, it was the only warning Harry got for what Naruto would do next. "About time nosebleed! I found you!" Naruto yelled, jumping up to point his finger in Iruka's face.

"NO YOU FOOL! I FOUND YOU!!" Iruka screamed, loosing his temper at Naruto's idiotic antics. Thankfully after having screamed at the wayward youth, Iruka was able to calm himself and didn't look as angry as he had when he first arrived.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at his teach while rubbing the back of his head. "Heh… I guess you have got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one technique."

_Liar liar pants on fire._

_Shut up Harry! I'm trying to get through this with only two weeks of detention instead of for the rest of my life!_

_Sorry sorry, ok I won't interrupt again. By the way he just asked you what you've been doing._

"Wait'll I show you. I never dreamed… some of the shinobi arts are so amazing!! If I show I've mastered these techniques, you'll have to let me graduate!" Naruto exclaimed before he took the pose to start the technique.

Harry watched in amusement as Iruka looked at Naruto in stunned amazement. _Ha! How's that for a dead last! In your face Iruka! My Naruto is way greater than you'll ever realize, and I've known it all along._

"Naruto…" Iruka spoke up before Naruto started.

"Yeah…?" Naruto questioned when Iruka paused.

"What's up with that scroll you're carrying?"

_Gees what took him so long to mention that? I thought that would be the first thing he would chew you out over. Got to hand it to him, Iruka is a lot more patient that most people. _Harry commented from his perch. He was lying on the branch on his back waving his paws in the air to help facilitate his image as a regular cat.

_If I have to tell you one more time to shut up, I am never buying fish again!_ Naruto silently warned.

_Noo! I needs my fish! Needs it I tell you! Shutting up now. _Harry said as he suddenly quieted down to focus more on Iruka's reaction and the approach of Mizuki's chakra. He also didn't want to find out if Naruto would follow through on his threat, after all what cat likes to have its fish taken away.

Naruto told Iruka that Mizuki was the one to tell him to take the scroll saying that if he learned one of the techniques then he would be allowed to graduate. Iruka looked horrified at the news, but before he could more fully react, he sensed an attack coming. Pushing Naruto out of the way, Iruka was pierced by a half dozen kunai that had been aimed for him and Naruto. Thankfully He wasn't harmed to badly as he had managed to block some and more than half of them had hit the shed behind him.

Mizuki appeared on a branch above the training ground, looking down at Iruka and Naruto. He asked Naruto for the scroll, but Iruka shouted out for Naruto not to hand it over. Naruto pretended to be confused and upset when secretly he was disgusted at how condescending Mizuki was acting toward him. After all he did manage to take the scroll, and even if he was as dumb as Mizuki thought he was, he still wouldn't be stupid enough to trust him over Iruka.

And then Mizuki did something very stupid on his part. He told Naruto about the demon fox, Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him. It made Naruto so furious he had to turn his head down to hide it, but tears of rage could still be seen trailing down his cheeks.

Mizuki laughed manically as he thought Naruto was crying in defeat, his spirits crushed from the revelation. He then went on to deliver the killing blow by telling Naruto that everyone, even Iruka, Hated him.

Naruto hunched down, trying to hold himself together so that he wouldn't kill the bastard taunting him. He knew Iruka didn't hate him, even if Iruka did have a valid excuse to. After all Iruka was one of the few people in the village that treated him even half decently. Naruto planned to attack as soon as Mizuki threw his weapon and was shifted momentarily off balance. He would use the advantage of surprise to disarm and bind the insane teacher until help arrived.

But before Naruto could implement his plan he saw Iruka move from the corner of his eye. Curious as to what his teacher was doing, he stayed put and watched in shocked amazement as Iruka pushed him down to take the attack that had been meant for him.

"Why?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious about why Iruka would do this for him.

"...I... I know that, Naruto. I was so hard on you, yelling and scolding... it must have hurt... Forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher... A better self... Maybe neither of us would have come to this." Iruka said while looking down at Naruto with tears flowing from his desolate eyes.

Naruto was stunned. Iruka may have been a little harsh, but he never treated Naruto to terribly. And he only only asked of Naruto things that were in his power to do, nothing more or less. And yet he was the one apologizing for his behavior when so many others had treated him so much worst. At that moment Naruto decided to make Mizuki pay for what he was putting them through.

Swiftly Naruto sprinted away from the clearing, and deeper into the woods. He heard Mizuki's mocking laughter follow after him, but was soon to far away to hear what he said afterwards. Knowing Mizuki, it was nothing good. And judging by the head start he got, it took forever to say.

Naruto listened and followed his two teachers movements from his resting place at the base of a large tree. At one point a Mizuki-Iruka was following an Iruka-Naruto, which was slightly amusing to a still observing cat that was several yards directly above his friend.

Naruto was close enough this time to make out what they said to each other, and he was shocked and humbled at what Iruka said about him. _So he doesn't think of me as the demon fox... and in fact respects me and considers me a Konoha-gakure citizen. I never knew he thought so much of me._

_I really like that teacher of yours Naruto, lets keep him._ Harry said causing Naruto to laugh slightly through his chocking tears. Naruto watched as Mizuki was about to throw a second weapon at Iruka, he quickly sprinted and kneed Mizuki in the face causing him to let go of his weapon, letting it wildly spin off course.

Naruto saw Iruka's shocked look from the corner of his eye. "Keep away from Iruka sensei... or I'll kill you!" Naruto said to Mizuki while standing in a threatening pose.

"Stupid kid should have stayed away!!" Iruka yelled, afraid that he would have to watch Mizuki kill Naruto and be to weak and injured to stop it.

"Loudmouth Brat!! I can kill you with one blow!!" Mizuki boasted, confident in his ability especially against dead-last Naruto.

"Bring it on you jerk! Anything you throw at me I'll give back times a thousand!" Naruto said as he got in to the starting position for the kage bushin no jutsu.

"You're welcome to try, little fox!" Mizuki yelled as he dashed forward to attack.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto called out before one thousand clones appeared, surrounding Mizuki. Needless to say, what followed was a massacre. When the last clone vanished, Naruto looked at the remains of Mizuki sheepishly. "Heh... I guess I got carried away..." Naruto said to Iruka grinning slightly.

Iruka smiled back before beckoning NAruto closer to him. "Naruto come here. I've got a present for you."

Curiously, Naruto walked over to where Iruka was and sat in front of him.

"Close your eyes." Iruka instructed. When Naruto did, Iruka silently slipped his headband off and then tied it around Naruto's forehead. "Congratulations... graduate."

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, then he reached up grinning as his hand met cool metal imprinted with the village symbol. Jumping up, he tackled Iruka in a hug managing to knock them both over, laughing the whole while.

_See it all went well, and you won't even have to take the year over again._ Harry commented as he leaned over the edge of his perch to smile down at Naruto.

_Yeah, only because Iruka's sense of fairness is more evolved than most. If it was anyone else, I would still be an academy student._ Naruto grumbled as he hid his smile.

_But it is Iruka, and now you know that there is at least one other person who will stand by you. Doesn't that make what you went through today, worth it? _Harry asked slyly.

Naruto smiled up at him._ Yes it does._

...s...c...e...n...e...b...r...e...a...k...

Author's note: I own nothing, and some of the dialog if not all of it is from the manga. So far the story follows closely with the manga and the TV show, but it will diverge from it soon, I promise.


	6. Who's the kid?

"... So Harry... how long are you gonna hog my bed?" Naruto asked sleepily from his position on the floor, where he fell after accidentally kicking Harry and getting kicked back.

"At least until you are really a genin... don't you have some picture to take today or somethin?" Harry slurred from where he was sprawled all over the bed. Feebly he reached out and tried to yank the covers over him, but as they were wrapped around Naruto, he was having a little trouble. Finally he gave up and just let his hand flop down, to tired to move it further.

"... umm... today is the day we take pictures for the bingo book." Naruto answered before letting out a face slitting yawn.

"... cool..." Harry mumbled. Deciding he was uncomfortable in his position, Harry wiggled around until he finally ended up with his head hanging over the edge of the bed, one foot planted on the wall, and the other foot resting on the pillow. Sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes and was moments away from drifting off again when suddenly Naruto sat straight up with no warning.

Unfortunately as he was right under Harry, he managed to bang their heads together resulting in them both swearing and grabbing their heads in pain.

"Ok, ok I'm up. No need to get violent." Harry grumbled still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I just had the most brilliant idea for the picture!" Naruto exclaimed, one hand still rubbing his forehead.

"Cool, I hope it doesn't involve scary amounts of pain and a scary facial expression with matching pose." Harry said sarcastically.

"..." Naruto just looked at Harry in silence.

Harry blinked at him. "Oh come on! You know the book is a representation of all your achievements and is a vital intelligence resource for the village! And you want to look like that in it! You won't be able to change the picture for at least a year if not more... depending on how slow you mature." Harry mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Everyone in my class are freakishly fast growers!" Naruto yelled, reaching over and whapping Harry up side the head with a pillow.

Harry laughed. "Rrright that's why you're the shortest person in your class. It has nothing to do with the fact that you grow slower than snails move."

Naruto humphed before turning and pretending to ignore Harry in favor of staring at his wall. It was such a nice wall. Even though the paint on it was faided and even peeled off in some places, at least it never called him short, or laughed at him. Really what more could you ask of a wall? It really was the best wall in the world.

"Ok Naruto, I'm sorry I laughed at you. You can stop starring at the wall now. See you're causing the paint to peel!" Harry teased causing Naruto to gasp in rage and turn to fiercely at him.

"You are mean Harry." Naruto said pouting slightly and crossing his arms.

Harry just smiled, "Yes I know. But to make up for it I have decided to help you with your foolish prank. What do you want me to do?"

Naruto grinned and leaned in to tell an amused Harry his plot.

... five... hours... later...

"You... want me to take the picture of you looking like that?" The photographer asked grumpily.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Naruto exclaimed from his seat on the stool.

"Jeez... Youll be sorry. Okay say 'cheese!'" and with a click the picture was taken.

... when... Hokage... finally... caught... Naruto...

Slightly nervous at what his punishment for the stunt would be, Naruto tried to distract the Hokage with meaningless words. Thankfully before Naruto could shove his foot any further into his mouth than it already was, the Hokage interrupted him and told him to take the picture over. Slightly relieved that that was all he would have to do, Naruto pretended to be shocked.

"What concerns me more is why you chose not to wear your hitai-ate... and what's that little black cat doing in the picture?" Sarutobi asked slightly confused. In the picture Naruto had white paint covering his face and hands, with red swirl accents, sitting with his hand up and face in a menacing grimace. And if you looked closely you could see the face of a black cat poking out from behind his left shoulder.

Naruto pouted. "I don't know, it's just there. And I didn't wear the headband because I didn't want to damage it. I'll start wearing it after the ceremony tomorrow."

After that Sarutobi lectured Naruto on how inappropriate his picture was. Harry found it funny that the Hokage said almost the exact same thing he had said earlier. They were interrupted when there was a noticeable creak of the door cracking open. Suddenly a midget... little boy, slammed into the room yelling something about old guards or somethin before falling flat on his face.

Following right behind the kid was a snooty looking guy dressed all in black. As soon as he entered the room, the kid got back up talking about traps. The uptight man called the kid Honored grandson and said there were no traps.

Naruto stared at the scene bemused, "What's going on? Who's the kid?"

_Honestly Naruto you should pay more attention to what goes on around you. Obviously the kid is Sarutobi's grandson, and he just tried to attack his grandfather for some reason. And I think the 'uptight' guy is the kid's tutor or something like that._ Harry explained from his vantage place on the tree outside the window. He had been watching the entire encounter, and was vastly amused by what he was seeing.

"Kid?" The kid said incredulously as he finally noticed Naruto sitting in front of the Hokage. "Aha, so you tripped me! It was you! Right?!"

Naruto was incensed, angry he leaped from his seat and grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to his tiptoes. "You fell over your own two feet!!" He yelled into the kid's face.

"Unhand him Naruto! That boy happens to be the grandson of our revered Lord the Third Hokage!" The tutor person yelled out.

Naruto just looked at Sarutobi in disbelief, as Sarutobi tried to create a new jutsu that would allow him to melt through the floor.

The kid still not understanding just who he was messing with, mouthed off with a, "So? Take your best shot! I dare you!"

And not one to back down from a challenge, Naruto did just that, punching the kid in the head. "Like I care stupid!" Naruto yelled, as the kid yelped in pain.

_Naruto you softy, you held back._ Harry commented in amusement.

_Well yeah, he is still just a kid, a spoiled one, but still just a kid. YOu don't expect me to beat up brats do you?_ Naruto said sarcastically.

_Then why hit him at all?_

_Because he didn't think I would do it._

_Oh... still next time punch harder after all, even though he's a brat, he's still training to be a ninja and if you go easy on him now it'll only hurt him later. And he's really annoying. _Harry teased as he began to climb down the tree sensing that the meeting would be over soon.

_... ten... minutes... later..._

Naruto was getting seriously annoyed, ever since he left the Hokage tower that bratty kid had been following him. Which meant he couldn't go train or practice magic or work on improving any of the jutsus that know knew he knew. Finally fed up he turned and yelled at the kid to stop following him. Seriously, the little moron was even trying to hide behind a cloth screen to match the fence that was turned sideways.

The kid then blabbered on about how awesome Naruto's ninja skills were and how he lived up to his reputation (which told Naruto that the kid had no idea who he was), and asked Naruto to train him. Specifically asked him to teach him the sexy no jutsu.

Naruto took two seconds to think about it then grinned evilly.

_Naruto you can't seriously be thinking about doing this! He's a kid, you'll be corrupting a youth! Couldn't you teach him something more useful... like how to properly use that disguise screen?_ Harry asked as he discreetly followed the pair.

"How can I refuse." Naruto said grinning at the kid and answering them both at the same time.

"Thanks boss, you're the greatest!" The kid yelled following Naruto again as Naruto started to walk off.

To Harry's horror Naruto didn't settle for just teaching the kid how to do the jutsu, no he had to hep him get 'research.' Naruto first had the kid try to transform into a random female citizen. then he led him to a porn shop to look at examples of 'female beauty.' And then he had to lead the impressionable boy into the women's locker room of the public baths.

Thankfully by then, Naruto was ready to give up on 'research' as he no longer had a bruise free area any where on his body. So he led the kid to a secluded area and had him practice and refine his technique, until he could get it right. Incidentally he also found out that the kid's name was Konohamaru, and that the kid felt over shadowed by his grandfather. That was the reason he tried to attack him so much and wanted so badly to be the next Hokage.

"You idiot! It won't be easy to win the Hokage name!... You don't get it just because you want it! If you want to be the Hokage that badly..."

"Well? What?!" Konohamaru asked when Naruto paused.

"...You'll have to get through me first!" Naruto exclaimed grinning at the kid.

_I guess he isn't so bad... for a brat. It's gotta be tough having such a famous grandfather. _Harry commented, once again he was watching from a tree.

_Yeah, he's been spoiled and ignore kinda. LIfe as a ninja isn't gonna be easy for him._ Naruto said looking at the kid a little kinder now.

That was when Naruto and Harry both felt an angry chakra signature closing in on them, soon enough the tutor appeared and he was indeed angry.

The snooty man tried to force Konohamaru to follow him back, but he insisted on staying. Finally Konohamaru executed a perfectly formed sexy no jutsu in an effort to knock the man out. Unfortunately the man was less of a pervert than most men and was only minimally affected.

Naruto was angry on his new friend's behave and stepped up to challenge the guy. He performed the kage bushin no jutsu creating a few dozen clones. The guy was over confident in his abilities and was sure he could take Naruto on, so he walked into the middle of the clones and got in a fighting position.

Naruto just smirked mentally before performing the sexy no jutsu, all his clones copying the move. Then his clones all convered on the tutor, hanging off him and calling him 'master.' The guy was unable to handle such levels of sexiness and female nudity, and passed out twitching.

Naruto cancelled his jutsus and grinned. _Naruto I may never look at you the same again. And you did it in front of a child! _Harry said in mock outrage and disappointment.

_Heh, it's not like it's not something he never saw before._ Naruto grumbled.

_Only because of that 'research' you took him on earlier. Before today he was a totally normal ninja kid, now he's on his way to being a class A pervert._ Harry said laughing now as he gave up pretending to be mad.

_No way. I saw the same things at a younger age, and I'm not a pervert. _Naruto said making perfect logic in his mind.

Harry slapped a paw over his eyes. _That's because you had no idea what it was and I wasn't there to watch out for you yet. And the only reason you aren't a pervert now is because you have become immune to the sight of naked women. And hey pay attention the kid is sulking._

Naruto looked at the kid and Harry was right there was something wrong with him.

"Blast it I failed to beat Professor four-eyes again!" The kid said angrily with tears of frustration in his eyes. "All I want is a name that everyone will respect! And I want it right now!"

"You think wanting it is all it takes? Dream on!" Naruto said giving the boy a whack on the back of his head. "You're talking about taking the name hokage! That's the greatest shinobi in the village, the one everyone! My whole life, Its been one rotten thing after another! I even doubted myself! Only one person treats me with any kind of respect. And even he... was almost impossible to win over!!" Naruto told the kid, trying to make him understand that to be hokage, he would have to go through many obstacles in his path and that it wouldn't be easily done.

"Are you ready to make a commitment?" Naruto looked at Konohamaru seriously.

"... commitment...?" He asked wanting to understand.

"Everybody, and I do mean everybody, has the highest respect for the Honored Hokage name!" Naruto started to walk away, but he turned his head back to grin cheekily back. "Do you get it? There are no short cuts!!"

Konohamaru had a stunned look on his face, as if he finally realized something important. After that he announced that he wouldn't be Naruto's disciple anymore, and that from now on they would be rivals for the title hokage. Naruto just smiled at him and agreed that when the time came he would fight Konohamaru for the title.

_Why do I sudenly have the feeling that we are going to see a lot more of that kid from now on? _Harry asked in a slightly laughing tone.

_Maybe its those latent seer abilities of yours finally kicking in._ Naruto teased him, Making Harry snort in derision. _He's an ok kid, I don't mind helping him out. After all he is at a disadvantage._

_And why is that? Because you are older and already a genin?_ Harry asked honestly curious.

_No, its because all he has is that crappy tutor while I had you._ If cats could blush, Harry would be beet red by now. As it was he was rendered speechless for a few moments.

_Sometimes Naruto, you can be real sweet._ Harry said quietly, then he gave a cat grin. _So who should we prank now? We haven't pranked the Anbu recently._

_Yeah they still have no idea how all their masks came to life and tried to bite them on the nose. I still can't believe you did that Harry, and I saw it with my own two eyes. _Naruto grinned at the memory of all the Anbu panicking when their masks came to life, and they all tried to 'kill' the evil masks.

For days afterward all Anbu refused to wear masks with animal faces, instead they were seen in plain white, unadorned, play masks. They didn't start wearing their masks again until the Hokage threatened to have them all demoted to chunin. Even then you could see some Anbu going around with a kunai held up threateningly towards their faces to scare their masks into behaving.

Harry landed on Naruto's shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. _Ok Anbu it is, this time lets make their clothes attack them..._

... end... of... chapter...

_ok next chap is the whole Sasuke and Naruto are pushed together and accidently kiss scene, and I am having trouble deciding how it should go:_

_**A) Harry is there, sees it happen, flies into a jealous rage and attacks Sasuke**_

_**B) for once Harry is not there(because really he can't be there all the time 24/7) and only hears about it later when Naruto tells him about it, and he 'comforts' Naruto**_

_**C) Harry is there, realises he wants Naruto for himself, doesn't attack Sasuke in class, comforts Naruto, and gets his revenge in the dead of night.**_

_Pleas review and vote, I may write the other scenarios out as a deleted scene or something anyways but I would appreciate the help choosing what to use in the main story. Thank you._


	7. FIrst kiss

"... Harry."

Harry yawned then stretched his arms over his head before rubbing his fists in his eyes while sitting up. As he opened his eyes he was met with a curious sight, Naruto was clean, dressed, and impatiently waiting for Harry to get out of the bed so he could fix it. "What time did you wake up?"

"... four." Naruto said tersely, as he impatiently pulled Harry off the bed and started to set the sheets to rights.

Harry blinked in astonishment, while Naruto wasn't really lazy, he still wasn't usually up so early, especially if training wasn't involved. "But... Naruto you don't have to be there until eleven... it's only eight o'clock."

"... I know." Naruto answered shortly, still cleaning his room.

Harry was starting to get concerned. Quickly coming to a decision he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. "Sit." He said as he pushed Naruto towards a chair. Naruto only had two, one for him and one for if Sarutobi dropped in to check on him (this happened rarely, usually around his birthday). Naruto thought about his chairs in a fog as Harry puttered around the kitchen making wonderful smells emerge from pots and pans on the stove. Naruto supposed he should get another chair soon since Harry was determined to drop by more often, and for if Iruka would ever decide to visit. Al though Iruka probably wouldn't want to visit Naruto's crappy apartment, just because he respected Naruto didn't mean they would suddenly get close. And even if he did visit, what were the odds that he would visit at the same time as the old man? And Harry wouldn't show himself to anyone else if they visited so he really didn't need a new chair, but having it would make him feel happier. Like he should have because it meant people would visit him, spend time with him. And not just one person at a time but more meaning he would have to buy...

THe clack of a full plate placed in front of him, broke Naruto out of his chair daze.

Harry was looking at Naruto in concern as he pored them both a soothing cup of tea. "Ok what is it? Something is bothering you a lot if you're getting up at the ass crack of dawn to clean of all things. I thought you were happy to graduate, you're finally on your way to becoming a ninja. Those old bats in the tower (the Hokage advisors) can't stop you now. So why are you so worked up? Tell me, please, Naruto." Harry asked gently as looked Naruto straight in the face.

Naruto just looked down into his cup of tea, raised it, took a deep swallow and then set it down again all with out looking at Harry. "It's not that." He said suddenly after minutes of silence. "I'm happy that I graduated academy. I'm just worried..."

"What are you worried about?" Harry was confused, what could Naruto be worried of now, that he wasn't worried about only twelve hours ago.

Naruto picked up his fork and used it to push around the food on his plate. "What if my teammates hate me, what if my jounin sensei hates me. I don't know if I can handle being around people I am supposed to trust and have them hate me. I know the villagers have hated me for years and even my peers dislike me. BUt I could deal with that because I didn't have to trust them, rely on them to keep me alive while in battle. If my whole team hates me, will I even make it to chunin let alone fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage."

Harry reached over and gently pulled Naruto's chin up. "Listen to me Naruto. No matter what happens, or who your team mates are. You have nothing to fear, because I will always be here. I won't let any thing stop you from fulfilling your dream. Even if I have to cut down every other ninja in the village to make that happen."

Naruto chuckled wetly as a single tear left his eye. "Hey I'm not the worst ninja in the village! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am the greatest ninja in Konoha!" He said as cheerfully and loudly as normal. Then in a quieter tone, "Thank you Harry."

"For what?" Harry asked smiling into Naruto's happy warm blue eyes.

"For saying exactly what I needed to hear. For always being there. For being willing to commit mass murder on my behalf." Naruto furiously rubbed at his eyes and grinned.

"Lets not go that far, like you said you are wonderful. I'd only have to kill some people." Harry chuckled along with Naruto and soon they were both laughing, and somehow ended up in each others arms.

"... You're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Harry murmured into Naruto's hair.

"... just a few more minutes, then I'll be able to face them again." Naruto buried his head deeper into Harry's shoulder.

Harry just hugged Naruto tighter to him with out saying a word.

... In... class... fifteen... minutes... later...

Naruto was chuckling happily to himself from his seat as he saw the confused faces of his classmates. He didn't even mind when the Uchiha sat next to him, trying to get far away from his fans.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" One of his classmates asked. "Today is only for the students who didn't fail!"

Naruto snorted indignantly. "What can't you see the headband?!" He cried out pointing to his forehead.

Before the kid could answer, he was interrupted by Sasuke's biggest fan, Haruno Sakura. "Excuse me, may I pass?"

Personally Naruto didn't see the appeal of Sakura who, for some reason, was one of the most popular girls in school. She was to obsessed with Sasuke, didn't train, insisted on going on ridiculous diets, and relied to much on book knowledge. If it wasn't for how smart she was, she'd never have made it through ninja academy. IN his opinion it was girls like Sakura that gave kunoichis a bad name.

Before now Naruto tried to fit in by pretending to like her. The fact that she was the most popular girl had nothing to do with it, no he pretended to like her because he knew she would never like him back. So he never had to worry about hurting her feelings later on if she ever did decide to date him and he said no. Yep she was his safety blanket against being called gay. But not anymore.

Naruto looked at Sakura impassively. "Sakura." He said deadpan.

She looked surprised at this change of attitude, and then confused. Didn't Naruto have a huge crush on her? She visibly brushed this aside and glared at Naruto. "Naruto move it I'm trying to get to Sasuke!"

Naruto blinked at her, then scooted in closer to the desk in front of him, allowing her to walk behind him to the seat next to Sasuke. "What's stopping you?" He said calmly before lying his head back down on his arms.

Sakura looked at Naruto strangely for a moment, then ignore him in favor of sitting as close to Sasuke as possible. Sasuke glared over at Naruto for letting her through so easily. Naruto just smiled and waved at him, if Sasuke had wanted his help then he should have asked.

Sasuke just turned his head back to facing forward and mumbled something under his breath. Sakura was so fixated on being so close to her idol she didn't notice that he said anything, but Naruto did. And he distinctly heard Sasuke call him dead last.

Very angry now, Naruto forgot to think things through and leaped onto the table in front of Sasuke. He glared into his eyes, daring him to say that again.

Sakura looked on pissed, how dare Naruto get that close to her future husband! Even she never had the nerve to get that close to his face! "Naruto you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!"

Harry was sitting under the teacher's desk again, watching the scene from the front of the room. If cats could sigh, he would have, as it was he gave a good impression of one. _Naruto what are you doing now. You do realize that nothing good will come of this. I feel it in my bones. Just forget about what he said, it's not worth it._

_Quiet Harry I refuse to lose to him._ Naruto said as he stared into Sasuke's eyes not three inches in front of him.

"Get lost!" Sasuke said as he continued to glare into Naruto's eyes. Naruto just growled at him, to pissed to form words. Neither saw the person behind Naruto, who was waving his arms around excitedly while talking about some taijutsu move. As a consequence, neither was prepared for what happened next.

The boy jabbed his arm back, bumping into Naruto and causing him to pitch forward. Before Naruto or Sasuke knew what was happening, they were locked at the lips. They instantly parted only to start hacking and coughing.

"You're dead, Naruto!" Sasuke said while coughing and spitting, trying to rub the sensation from his mouth.

"Not if I kill you first, Teme!" Naruto Said as he gagged and tried to keep his lunch down.

Harry had watched in shock at what happened. He had to restrain himself from launching into the air and maiming the stupid kid, Sasuke, or possibly both. _Noooooooo! I wanted to give Naruto his first ki..._ Harry was frozen in shock be his own thoughts. Since when did he want to kiss Naruto? When did he start seeing him as anything other than a kid. Sure he was sweet, and kind, and smart, funny, talented beyond belief. He had big ambitions and worked hard toward them. He didn't let the villagers hate taint him. And he was even cute... Harry visibly shook the thoughts from his head.

No he couldn't be having those thoughts about Naruto. He was eighteen for Merlin's sake, Naruto was just fourteen!_ only four years difference._ He should date people his own age!_ Like anyone his own age would even give him a fair chance._ They were both guys! _He knows you're gay, beside he hasn't been around people enough to be sure of his own preferences. _But..._ no buts Harry. You know you love him, so what if it changed from friendship to something more. Who else would you trust with his heart?_

Harry growled to his sub-conscience in a 'no one' kind of way. He was more accepting of his newly realised feelings for Naruto, and he was calmed slightly from his homicidal rage from earlier. Or at least he was before he saw that slut Sakura beating up 'his' Naruto. Discretely he sent a hex at her that would cause her to feel cramps for the rest of the day. He grinned wolfishly as she suddenly stopped hitting Naruto only to rub her stomach.

Naruto could feel and smell the magic use, and when Sakura suddenly stopped hitting him, he sent a grateful smile in Harry's direction. THen he quickly scrambled into his seat to wait for the teacher.

It was at this time that Iruka entered. Calmly he took in the scene of kids jeering at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto's beaten appearence, and Sasuke's obsesive rubbing of his mouth. He could only sigh in relief that this was the last day he had to deal with this class. After today they would be someone else's headache.

"Class listen up!" Iruka called out, getting everyones attention. "From this day forward you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

Iruka waved a piece of paper in the air, drawing everyone's attention to it. "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

Naruto and Harry both grinned at this. Trust Iruka to find a way of making everything fair. Naruto looked around at his class mates wondering who he would be paired with. If the teams were suppose to be equal then he would probably be paired with Sasuke seeing as Sasuke was the best in the class while Naruto was the worst. Hopefully Iruka wouldn't put Sakura on their team even though her book smarts would even them out, she wasn't a very good shinibi.

Naruto started to pay attention to Iruka as his name was called. "... Next cell number seven. Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto..." at this they both groaned causing some in the class to look at Naruto strangely, "...and Uchika Sasuke!" Sakura leaped out of her seat in excitement while Naruto just continued to look glum. Iruka looked at Naruto a little strangely. He had been positive Naruto would make a fuss about being stuck with Sasuke since it was common knowledge the two didn't get along.

"OK everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then you are dismissed!"

... L... a... t... e... r... on the school rooftop

"Dammit!" Naruto said pounding his fist into the roof.

Harry, still in cat form, looked at Naruto sadly from beside him before climbing into his lap and rubing his soft head against Naruto's face. _What is it Naruto? Are you upset because of your new teammates, or because of what happened earlier?_

Naruto bowed his head, his arms wrapping around Harry as he pulled him in close for a hug. "Everything. Why does SHE have to be on my team. She doesn't even want to be a shinobi! She doesn't respect the position or the traditions, she was wearing the headband as a hair accessory for gods sake! With her on the team how are we going to get anything done! And then Sasuke..!"

Naruto blushed angrily as he buried his face in Harry's soft side. "He took my first kiss." Naruto whispered sadly.

Harry purred comfortingly into Naruto's ears. _It'll all work out. She'll get more serious when she realizes that Sasuke isn't the center of the universe, and that the shinobi arts really are important. And as for what happened with Sasuke, don't worry. That does not count as your first kiss!_

Naruto sniffed as he held back tears. "It wasn't?"

Harry pushed Naruto's chin up with his paw before shaking his head. _OF course not! neither you or him wanted that to happen. It was just a meeting of your lips. That hardly qualifies as a kiss, let alone your first one!_

Naruto smiled at Harry blurry eyed. "Thanks Harry, for making me feel better."

_Any time._ Harry said with a chuckle as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's affectionately.

Suddenly Harry jumped out of Naruto's lap and looked over the edge of the roof. _Hey look it's your new teammates._

Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, "What!? Where?" He asked as he scrambled to the roofs edge alongside Harry. They watched in surprise as Sakura practically threw herself on an unwilling Sasuke. Sasuke was not happy at all with her, and apparently he was looking for Naruto.

Harry almost attacked Sakura when she started mouthing off about how selfish Naruto was because he didn't have parents. And how she envied him not having parents to nag at him. But then Sasuke surprised him when he said how lonely Naruto must be and that having parents nag you didn't compare.

Harry was in two minds about that boy, on the one hand he wanted to kill him because no matter what he told Naruto, he was still pissed that Sasuke had felt Naruto's lips with his own before he did. But on the other hand, he could kiss him himself for the way he shot down Sakura and said she made him sick for what she had been saying about his Naruto.

_Well Naruto, looks like Sasuke isn't so bad after all. At least he's willing to stick up for you sometimes. _HArry said lightly.

"Yeah... who would have thought he could be nice." Naruto said as he watched as one of his new favorite people walked away from cotton-candy-head. "You know, I think I could tolerate being around him. He isn't as stuck up as I thought."

_That's the spirit Naruto. See you do have something in common with at least one of your teammates, you both despise Sakura. _Harry said in an overly cheerful tone, causing Naruto to snort in amusement.

... at... Naruto's... appartment...

"This is Naruto's house isn't it?" Kakashi asked in some confusion as he looked around. He had expected the place to be a mess, not the clean and comfortable place it actually was. There wasn't any garbage on the floor, or dirty clothes lying around. The furniture, while old, was clean and you could see where it had been mended in some places. Honestly it didn't look like an apartment of a preteen, especially Naruto.

"Yes." The Hokage said as he watched Kakashi take in their surroundings.

Kakashi looked around some more, even opening the fridge and looking inside. Naruto seemed to live off of ramen and only ramen from what he saw so far. His fridge only contained some leftovers and a carton of milk. Grabbing the milk, Kakashi checked the expiration date from habit, it was marked for two weeks ago.

"He's clumsy, but you're the best choice to watch him. YOu have a talent for sniffing things out! What's more, another member of the cell you shall oversee will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Best of luck!" The Hokage prayed that Kakashi would be able to handle both boys, and that the three kids would be able to handle Kakashi.

"I'll do my best." Kakashi said lightly, his back turned to the Hokage so he couldn't see how much he dreaded what was coming.

... end ... of chap...

_THe comforting and payback will come next, so stay tuned. Thank you everyone for your votes, and reviews. I hope you are all satisfied with the chapter._


	8. Kakashi sensei

Naruto slumped in his seat. "Man why is our teacher the only one who is late? EVen Iruka has left by now!" Naruto said in disgust. Harry snorted from where he was curled up under Naruto's desk.

_If you're bored why don't you find something productive to do. _Harry yawned as he tucked his head into his paws.

Naruto grinned as he began to pull objects from his pockets, before arranging them around the room.

Sakura just looked on in disgust as he started to booby trap the door. "Hey what are you up to, Naruto!?"

Naruto ignored her in favor of sticking an eraser in the door, poised to fall on the first person to open it. Finishing the last of his trap, Naruto gave a happy chuckle as he jumped off the desk he was standing on. " It's what he deserves for making us wait so long. Besides if he falls for it, he can't be that great of a ninja."

"Grow up Naruto!" Sakura said as she glared at him. "I won't get in trouble for what you do."

"No way will sensei fall for such a simple trap. He's a superior ninja." Sasuke said from where he was brooding. Naruto just glared at him as he sat back down. Leave it to Sasuke to ruin his good mood. It was at that moment that a hand reached out and slid open the door.

In popped a head and down fell an eraser. Naruto blinked, Sasuke blinked, Sakura cringed and offered up apologies. The teacher took another step, tripped over a trip wire that was set up across the doorway, he started to fall when a pail of water was released and landed on his head, he continued to roll as suction darts shot him in the ass, and he finally came to a stop when he slammed into the teacher's desk upside down.

Naruto burst out laughing as he saw the inelegant heap that was their new sensei. Even Sasuke was twitching slightly from the sight the teacher made. Sakura just looked in amazement at what Naruto's trap did, inwardly she was cheering the spectacular results.

Kakashi was actually secretly impressed with the trap. Setting up such a simple trap like the eraser, no one would usually even think to look for a second trap, let alone a more elaborate one. That showed a lot more intelligence than he had heard Naruto credited with. If he hadn't been on his guard already he might have actually fallen for it, as it was he only realized there was a second trap after he had raised his foot to step forward. It seems Naruto wasn't as simple minded as he had thought. Slowly getting to his feet, Kakashi took off his bucket helmet and looked around at his new team. Then his eye closed in a smile as he cheerfully said, "Hmmm... how should I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you!!"

The three kids face vaulted at the teacher's words. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly when Sasuke and Sakura turned to him. "I didn't really think he would fall for it..." He grumbled while blushing.

Harry was rolling on the floor in silent laughter. _Na-Naruto!... Hh-his FACE!! ... Oh Merlin! He didn't realize there was ... another trap until to late, he didn't know what was happening! ... Oh this one's funny! He's even better of a target than that woman who hates snakes... _Harry couldn't stop his laughter. Since he was on the ground, he was able to see the expression on Kakashi's face when he was falling. And he saw how it changed first when the bucket of water fell then when he was shot in the ass. It was just to funny!

_Harry, knock it off. I'm trying to look sorry here! Having a raving lunatic laughing in my ears isn't helping. Plus he looks like he's pissed. Maybe I shouldn't have pranked him so soon after meeting him... _Naruto paused thoughtfully.

_Nah_ Naruto and Harry said at the same time, causing Naruto's calm facade to crack for a moment before he could smooth it out again into lines of remorse. Apparently he didn't do it fast enough, judging by the way sensei was looking at him.

"Everyone meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before waling out the door and jumping onto the rooftop. Sasuke got up from his chair and followed Kakashi out the door while Sakura and Naruto gave each other questioning looks before they also followed their sensei.

Harry sighed from where he was still hiding. Should he follow Naruto or not, that is the question. Harry's musing were cut short when he let out a huge yawn. _Naruto can handle things on his own from here_, Harry thought to himself as he crawled out from under the desk. Harry gave a brisk shake to get all the dust from his fur before he walked to the door. He peeked out and seeing that no one was around, he snuck out and into an empty alley. Harry stretched his arms straight up as he turned back into his human form. Calmly brushing down his civilian clothing, he walked out of the alley and towards the shops. _Now I wonder what I should make for dinner..._

Naruto scrambled onto the roof after his teammates and tried to find a comfortable place to sit. They got comfortable as their teacher stood in front of them, just looking them over. "Ok brats why don't you start introducing yourselves. Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and other things of that nature."

Naruto snorted to himself, like he would tell these people anything personal about him, ha! Maybe when ramen started raining from the sky, and the village elders all bowed down to him proclaiming him their lord and master for all time and awarded him the 'most awesomest ninja in the world' award.

"Sensei why don't you go first, so we see how its done. After all we don't know you either." Sakura said in her brown nosing voice. Sasuke was just sitting with his hands clasped under his chin, looking at everything through bored eyes.

"Fine... my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies." He said while looking bored.

Sakura just sweat-dropped. "All we learned was his name..." She grumbled towards her classmates. Naruto was secretly amused at this. _Well if he got away with it then, I should to._

"Yo, blondy. Your turn." Kakashi called out gesturing towards Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially from Ichiraku's. I dislike the time it takes ramen to cook. I dream to one day be Hokage and have everyone's respect. My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes." Naruto said in a chirpy bubbly voice. _Man I even sound like a noodle head to MYSELF!! At least they didn't learn anything important they could use against me._

_Really Naruto, I thought you were going to give them a chance. And I thought you were going to show your true self more instead of that mask. _Harry admonished while looking at some vegetables.

Naruto winced to himself as he listened to Sasuke and Sakura's introductions with only half a mind, the other half focused on his conversation with Harry. _I know. It's just hard to kick the habit. Like smoking, once you start it's almost impossible to stop. And where are you anyways?_

_Buying the ingredients for dinner. _Harry said as he picked up a melon to examine more closely. _You were thinking loudly again, I couldn't help but overhear. _

_I don't know if I can trust them yet. In school we had nothing to do with each other, unless it was fighting. I don't want them to know something they could use later to hurt me. I couldn't take it._ Naruto said as he just glared at nothing. Sakura had just announced that she hated him, so no one looked at him oddly for it.

_I understand, still. You'll have to learn to trust them, if only enough to know they will have your back in a fight. Now listen to your teacher and stop tuning other people out just because you're talking to me. You shouldn't be talking to me anyways if someone else is talking to you. _Harry said in exasperation.

_Sorry._ Naruto said sheepishly as he tuned in to what Kakashi was saying.

"... Formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi was saying while looking bored.

"What will we have to do?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Will we have our first mission?"

"Our first mission only involves the members of our cell. We will be doing survival exercises." Kakashi explained.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training." Sakura complained in a confused tone. Naruto had to hold back a snort of disdain. Obviously it was more than a survival exercise, haven't they wondered why in all the previous years, no matter how many kids graduate, there are only a limited number that actually make genin. Heck last year most of the class graduated but only one team was make. The survival exercise must be some sort of test.

"But you'll have to survive... against me. It won't be your typical practice." The sensei said in a nonchalant tone.

"What kind of practice is it then?" Sakura asked, once again causing Naruto to question her alleged intelligence. Kakashi snickered at her causing her say, indignantly. "What are you laughing at, Kakashi sensei?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that... if I told you, you'd chicken out." His tone was mocking in its cheerfulness, as if them chickening out was exactly what he wanted.

"Hmmf, why would we chicken out?" Sasuke asked in the same tone some one would ask 'are you stupid?'

Kakashi looked at them seriously at this. "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure."

Sakura gulped nervously at the thought of such uneven odds. She could only pray that with Sasuke's help they would pass the test, and that Naruto wouldn't do something to stupid to mess them up. Sasuke was only slightly concerned that Sakura and Naruto would hold him back. He would just have to work harder to make up for their failures.

Naruto was inwardly smirking at Kakashi's words and what they implied. How would Kakashi know how many teams would be passing this year, unless they were already qualified? And that would mean that someone had been keeping an eye on the graduating students for a while, planning teams and who would lead them. And since Sasuke was the last from a very prominent family, it wasn't to hard to figure out at least one of the teams that was passing on. Which ultimately meant that no matter how the exercise ended tomorrow, they would still eventually pass. Of course he would still do his best to pass the test, but now that he knew all this, he would feel so bad about holding back some of what he could do.

Kakashi looked at all their faces and let out a sardonic laugh. "See? You're chickening out already!"

"Why did we go through graduation tests if it all comes down to this?" Sakura cried out, angry and very confused.

Kakashi just shrugged, "We wanted to weed out the hopeless cases. The ones that are left are the only ones that show true potential. In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning at the practice field so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. Oh and don't have breakfast beforehand... unless you enjoy throwing up." He passed out some sheets of paper. "The details of you assignment are on this handout. Memorize it... and don't be late!" And with that Kakashi leaped off the roof and ran off leaving the rest of the team to stare at the handouts.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?" Sakura muttered as she read over the assignment. She was determined to pass, if only so she could stay closer to her Sasuke... Sasuke... sigh...

Sasuke crumbled his paper up after reading and memorizing it. His determination to pass was blazing like a fire in his soul, he wouldn't even think of failing as a possibility.

Naruto just read his paper in silence, not really looking forward to the next day, but knowing it would come regardless. After memorizing his paper he looked at his teammates. They were both ignoring him and each other, in fact Sasuke was getting up to leave without even saying goodbye. Thank goodness Sakura was there to say it for him, not that he even noticed she said anything. And of course she didn't say anything to him when she left only a few moments after her crush.

"Do I really have to put up with them until I'm a chunin?" Naruto complained slightly as he got up and jumped from roof to roof to his apartment.

Harry took one look at Naruto's face before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto looked at Harry in surprise while he hugged him back. "Thank you. Why are you proud of me again?"

Harry smirked at him, "For not crying when when Iruka told you who your teammates are. For not making your new teacher cry on the first day. For letting Sakura keep her face just the way it is, even though every word out of her mouth made you want to punch her. You know, little things like that."

"Oh, ok. Then you should also be proud of me for not laughing hysterically in Kakashi sensei's face when he was talking about the training exercise." Naruto said snuggling in closer to Harry.

Harry just smiled down at the top of Naruto's head, as that was all he could see of him at the moment. "Oh trust me I am. And to prove it, I made your favorite, mixed vegetables."

Naruto looked up at Harry in horror, causing him to laugh. "Kidding, kidding, I made steak and potatoes. With corn on the cob, beans, fresh dinner rolls and fresh garden salads, with fruit salad for dessert. And don't worry, I made enough for ten so there should be plenty to eat."

Naruto yelped in happiness. "I love you Harry! You're the best!" Then he ran into the kitchen to set the plates, leaving a frozen Harry to stand in the entryway alone.

Harry was frozen in shock. In the one hand he knew Naruto didn't mean it that way, on the other Naruto, the person he had come to realize meant more to him than anyone else, just told him he loved him! It was enough to cause his brain to short circuit for a while.

"Harry, are you coming?" Naruto called from the table, impatient to eat Harry's wonderfully cooking.

Harry blinked out of his daze. "I'm coming Naruto." _Not yet, but you will be._ His inner voice said mockingly, causing Harry to blush.

Harry and Naruto ate their meal in companionable silence. Afterwards, Naruto helped Harry with the cleanup. While he was putting some leftovers away, he remembered Kakashi's instuction. "Hey Harry,Kakashi sensei said not to eat breakfast tomorrow."

Harry blinked curiously before starting to look thoughtful. "You know, I thought it looked like someone had been in the house. Maybe it's because he saw that expired milk in your fridge."

"I've been meaning to throw it out." Naruto said sheepishly before guiltily grabbing the carton and tossing it in the trash. "It's not like I drank it or anything, I just forgot to throw it out after buying a new carton. I finished the last of it this morning and just threw it in the trash forgetting about the carton in the fridge." Naruto tried to explain.

Harry just gazed at him in astonishment. "Didn't you notice the smell?" He asked horrified, because if Naruto couldn't smell bad milk then something was really wrong with his noose.

Naruto just looked more sheepish. "I'm not in the apartment a lot, and when I am, I'm usually to tired to stay awake long enough to care."

Harry just shook his head in exasperation, then he dropped the subject. "Well if what I think is the case then I'll make you a light breakfast anyways, you can always tell your sensei that you forgot, or something."

Naruto grinned cheekily, glad for the topic change. "What happened to 'show your true self Naruto,' and, 'you need to trust your teammates with the truth Naruto.'"

Harrry glared playfully at him. "Get to bed you cheeky brat. If you back talk me again I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted before marching to his room.

Later that night Harry looked in at Naruto dosing off in his bed. He looked so cute in his blue pajamas and that odd animal cap. Naruto stirred slightly in his sleep. "Harry? What are you doing? Come to bed..." Naruto mumbled as he lifted a corner of the sheets.

Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face. Quickly he thought of the most disturbing things he could to keep his nose from bleeding. Then he calmly walked over to Naruto and tucked the sheets in around him again. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back so ok?" Harry said smiling down at Naruto's sleepy face.

Naruto gave an angelic smile. "M'k, be back soon. I love sleeping with you." Naruto sighed before turning slightly and falling back to sleep.

Harry just couldn't resist leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the soft cheek presented to him. "I'll be bak soon." He promised in a whisper, then he silently walked from the room and left the apartment.

_Uchiha Sasuke, ready or not, here I come. No one takes advantage of MY Naruto and gets away with it! Its time you faced your punishment! Mwa ha ha ha!!_

...end ...chapter ...

_grins evilly, you'll just have to wait and see what he did to Sasuke in the next chapter. Updates may be coming slower for a while as I'll be moving into my college dorm tomorrow and then starting college in a week. I don't know how much time I'll have to work on my stories since I'll also have a part time job, but I'll do my best. Please review, I love reading your comments._


	9. Extra: Harry's revenge

_ok I was going to be mean and not write what Harry had done to Sasuke, only have him show up hours late with mystrious bruises and black hair dye stains on his face, but I decided to be nice so enjoy._

... ha ... ha... ha... ha...

Cat Harry silently slinked in through one of Sasuke's windows after having magically opened it and disarmed any traps. There were a lot of traps, and a lot of them were probably set up by other ninjas watching out for the last Uchiha. To bad they didn't stand a chance against a vengeful three and a half pound feline with pranks on his mind. His paws made virtually no sound as they padded across the hard wood floor of the Uchiha estate. Harry explored the whole house in less than an hour before he got to work setting up his revenge. He grinned evilly as the first traps were set into place, and he silently laughed as he pictured what would happen to Sasuke when he got up the next day.

... 5... in... the... morning...

Harry lazily cracked open an eye. He had just finished and gone to sleep a few hours ago and was so excited about his prank that he had decided to stay and watch the fireworks... literally, and take lots of pictures. Honestly he hadn't expected Sasuke to be such an early riser, after all the team didn't meet up until nine, what did he need to wake up four hours early for anyways. Harry lazily stretched on the ceiling beam he was resting and hiding on, then sat up to enjoy the show.

Sasuke sat up with a stretch and reached up to rub his eyes only to pause in confusion. Why were his hands bright green? Slowly Sasuke slid his legs out from under the blankets and rested his feet on the floor. He straightened up only to have his feet slide from under him causing him to fall flat on his face. Any grogginess he had been experiencing instantly disappeared as Sasuke grunted with the impact and quickly scanned to room for more traps.

Harry was silently laughing at the confusion on Sasuke's face. If this was the first time he had ever been pranked then Sasuke was in for a big shock to his system with what else he would be experiencing in the next few hours.

Cautiously Sasuke sat up and then rose to his feet, being careful to keep his balance on the slick floor. Taking careful steps he walked to his bathroom and began to wash the slippery substance and green paint from his hands when he looked into the mirror. He would have shrieked if he hadn't been an Uchiha, as it was he let out a gasp of shocked outrage. He was green, and not just any green a bright only found in radioactive wastes green, and it covered him from his head to his feet. He quickly jumped into the shower and began to wash feverishly, scrubbing at his skin to get the eye watering color off. Sasuke growled to himself as he scrubbed hard enough to turn his skin red, and he cursed the entire time saying all the things he would do to the culprit as soon as he caught them.

Harry had gotten a cam corder from somewhere and was recording the entire thing for Naruto to watch later. The look on the little Uchiha's face when he fell and when he first saw that he was green, was priceless. Harry was glad that he had had the fore sight to duck tape the cameras in place to record everything, as he was shaking to hard from repressed laughter to get anything other than a shaky image. Instead he was holding a digital camera and was snapping shots every once in a while of particularly funny moments. He couldn't wait for the Uchiha to realise the water in the shower had been tampered with while the water from the sink had been left alone just to lul him into a false sense of security.

Sasuke obliviously continued washing, he reached over and poured his favorite shampoo into his hand and began washing his hair. Harry had to bite back the desire to howl in laughter.

Finishing his shower, Sasuke walked out and grabbed his towel. He was about to exit the room when a bright flash of light caught his attention. Turning swiftly he caught a hint of pink in the mirror. Slowly, horror creeping into his features like a stalker in the night, he turned to look fully in the mirror and let loose an ear deafening scream. His hair was PINK! His HAIR was PINK!! He looked like the long lost brother of Sakura! He looked down. Dimly he realized that no, that fain blue shadow over his skin was not from the reflection of the water, he really did have baby blue skin. His last thought before everything faded to black was that he should have stayed in bed longer.

Harry was thankful for sticking charms, because if he had been holding the camera the image would have been shaken uncontrollably from his silent laughter. As it was, he was surprised that Sasuke hadn't realized that the flash had been from a camera, amazing ninja that he was. Harry rolled his eyes at Sasuke's arrogance as he took another picture of Sasuke laying prone on the ground.

Quickly and silently, Harry gathered his cameras and escaped through a window. He whistled a cheery tune as he scampered across the village and back to Naruto's apartment, letting out a howl of laughter when fireworks erupted from the Uchiha estates accompanied by a girlish shriek. That day the Hokage was flooded with reports from early risers who swore they heard whistling and evil laughter coming from a little black cat. He responded by pulling out a bull horn and streaming out his window that they were a NINJA village and that NINJA'S often disguised themselves as animals and it was NOTHING to worry about. Everyone who had sent in a report instantly felt stupid and never again mentioned an odd cat that acted more like a human than like a cat.

Harry, unmindful of the turmoil he had caused in the village, climbed into Naruto's apartment through a window and swiftly turned back into a human. Giggling in a manly, and not at all girly, way Harry walked into Naruto's bedroom and wasn't surprised to see that he was still asleep. Seeing that it was still two hours until the team was supposed to meet, Harry decided to join Naruto in a short nap. Carefully he lifted the covers and slid in next to Naruto, snuggling close to the warm teen. Naruto woke slightly and moved so he was snuggling into Harry's arms while still drowsy.

"Where were you?" He asked Harry sleepily. Harry just smiled contentedly as he placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's head. "Go back to sleep, I'll tell you later." Naruto snuggled deeper before letting out a sigh of happiness, "M'kay, night Harry."


	10. Mission 1: Teamwork?

Naruto and Harry's first mission: Teamwork

Harry yawned as his internal clock woke him up promptly at seven. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the sight of Naruto sleeping half on top of him, curled into his side. It was so peaceful, and Naruto looked so sweet like this that Harry couldn't resist just lying there and watching Naruto sleep. After about fifteen minutes Harry carefully reached over and shook Naruto slightly while calling his name. "Naruto, hey noodle head wake up. You'll be late for your team meeting."

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Harry. "Good morning Harry." He said his voice rough from sleep. Harry felt himself beginning to blush from how sexy Naruto sounded, and to hide his face he pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Come on kit you need to get ready, I'll get started on breakfast while you change." Harry said as his blush faded and he was safe to pull his face from hiding, playfully he kissed Naruto's cheek softly silently wishing him a good morning. Naruto smiled up at him sweetly before he climbed out of bed and started to gather up his clothes to wear for the day. Harry left him to it as he went to cook a breakfast with a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto took a quick shower before pulling on his clothes and strapping on his various weapons. He double checked to make sure he didn't forget anything, before heading into the kitchen. Harry looked up from the pancakes he was flipping and grinned at Naruto.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him inquisitively as he took a seat at the table. "What has you grinning so evilly so early in the morning? And where were you last night, you didn't come home until a few hours ago?"

Harry just chuckled, "Lets just say that Sasuke got his just deserts for earlier."

Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

"You'll see, now eat your breakfast. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of training. If you do well enough I'll show you the pictures of what I did to Sasuke." Harry bribed as he held up a thick envelope and waved it enticingly under Naruto's nose.

Harry held back a chuckle as Naruto unconsciously swayed his head with the envelopes movement. With his cat reflexes he was able to pulled the package out of the way before Naruto could snatch it away. "Now, now Naruto, no cheating. You'll get it after you pass Kakashi sensei's little test. Not before."

Naruto grumble to himself as he slumped into his chair and started to devour his food. In half the time that it had taken Harry to actually cook the meal, Naruto had eaten three fourths of it. Drinking the last dredges of his milk, Naruto leaped to his feet and started to pull on his shoes. "Wish me luck!" He said as he teasingly kissed Harry on the cheek for earlier, before running out the door.

Once again Harry was momentarily rendered speechless and it was a few moments before he could make a coherent reply. "Naruto you brat! What the hell are you thinking?!" He yelped conveniently forgetting that he had done the same thing just that morning.

Halfway between Naruto's apartment and the training field, Naruto sneezed violently, before grinning. Someone must be thinking very strongly about him, and he had an idea who it was. Deciding to worry about how Harry would punish him for his slight prank later, Naruto picked up his pace and was relieved to see he was the first to arrive at the meeting place. It meant he had a little time to prepare himself before his teammates could come and annoy him.

Naruto settled down in the shade of a giant tree to wait for his teammates. As he waited he went over some strategies and tactical maneuvers that he and his teammates could use against their sensei. That is if he could convince the two idiots to work together with him in the first place, if not then they were all screwed. While He was thinking of strategies he quickly created about a dozen clones and had them spread out and hide in the surrounding area. Half of them henged into more inconspicuous things like rocks, or birds native to the area, so as to hide better.

After about a half hour of waiting, Sakura showed up. She looked visibly surprised to find him already there; she had expected him to be late like he was at testing day. She shrugged mentally while wondering exactly how early Naruto had been, after all she was fifteen minutes early and judging by how comfortable Naruto looked where he was sitting, he had to have been there for a while.

Sakura was half expecting Naruto to start bugging her about a date or to start talking incessantly about something stupid like the many different ramen flavors he had had that week. Instead she found herself getting even more annoyed when it seemed that Naruto was ignoring her all together, not even seeming to acknowledge her presence. Sakura replied to this slight in the way it deserved, by not acknowledging him in turn.

Without anyone to talk to (Naruto was out because if she talked to him that would only encourage his silly little crush on her, and its what he deserves for ignoring her and not even saying good morning), Sakura quickly grew bored so she plopped down on the grass and proceeded with her favorite pastime, fantasizing about Sasuke. One day he would realize they were meant to be together and he would ask her on a date, then they would have such a wonderful and romantic date that halfway through he wouldn't be able to contain himself, so he would kiss her and ask to marry her, and then… She was so lost in her fantasy that she almost missed it when the man of her dreams finally did show up, causing Naruto to snort in amusement.

Then Naruto finally realized what he was seeing. Sasuke was a faint purplish color (pale blue from water pink from scrubbing added together to make purple), his hair was bottle black with streaks of pink showing through the inexperienced dye job, there were small black stains from the dye on his forehead, neck and ears, both his eyes were bruised as if he had been punched in the nose, ant to top it all off, he had scorch marks all over.

Naruto burst out into hysterical laughter rolling on his stomach and pounding on the ground with his fists. _Merlin Harry what did you do to him?! He looks like a freakin martian! Ohh I'm going to die, I'm dying! It's just too funny!_

Harry had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes when he caught Naruto's thoughts. He grinned cheerfully before racing for the window and gracefully morphing into a cat as he exited the apartment. _Now, now Naruto be patient. It will be much more amusing for me to explain if you had the pictures to look at as well. I won't tell you a single thing until after you pass the training test. _Harry ran as swiftly as he could towards the training grounds. Once he reached the wooded area, he jumped from the ground to the nearest tree branch; leaping to progressively higher and higher branches the closer he got to Naruto and his teammates.

Naruto was wiping the tears off his eyes, ignoring for now the death glares coming from both of his teammates. _Fine, but those had better be some great pictures. And you better not leave anything out I want details. _

Sakura scowled at Naruto. What was his problem? Why did he laugh as soon as he saw Sasuke? Sakura was about to ask Sasuke what was wrong, when she also noticed to change. _Why is Sasuke's hair pink and black? Why is he light purple? What happened to his clothes? _

Then her eyes widened comically as she realized what must have happened. Sasuke had finally realized his love for her and to show his devotion he had tried to dye his hair pink to match hers. Realizing afterwards that that approach was a bit excessive he tried dying his hair black again, only to be messed up when he caught sight of the time and, realizing he was running late and there fore had less time to spend in her company, he panicked and so was unable to dye his hair perfectly like Sakura knew he could, because he was the best at everything. And then on the way to the training grounds he ran across some young academy students who were working on traps and decided that helping them would make him look more heroic in her eyes and would make up for being late, only the children were to enthusiastic and used an excessive amount of exploding tags causing Sasuke to become singed.

Needless to say Sakura's reasoning was completely wrong. Sasuke was looking a little freaked out at the hearts in Sakura's eyes and the love-struck smile on her face. That was no way to look at a person who had been severely pranked to within an inch of his life. How in the world could she still find him attractive? Even he had to admit that he looked slightly ridiculous at the moment. At least she wasn't laughing at him, unlike some dobe he was currently pretending didn't exist.

Naruto was wondering about what went on in Sakura's mind because it obviously had no basis in reality. Why wasn't she laughing at how funny Sasuke looked? Why did she instead look like Sasuke was moments away from asking her to marry him and she was dyeing to say yes? Shaking his head he decided that girls were just plain weird and he didn't have a prayer in the world to understand them, which just goes to show that Naruto really was smarter than he looked. Only a true genius would have realized this truth at such a young age, guys just couldn't understand the intricacies that make up the female mind.

Harry looked down at the dysfunctional team from his lofty perch high above them. He was near the very top of the tree, actually swaying with the branches as the wind blew through them, and had an unobstructed view of the team two hundred feet straight below him. He watch them with eyes half closed in contentment, as he effortlessly kept his balance on his swaying perch. _You know Naruto, I just realized that I can't think of any reason for you three to be teamed up._

Naruto looked up reflexively. _What do you mean? Iruka made the teams randomly. We were grouped to compliment each other in strengths and weaknesses._

_Yes but most of the other teams were grouped for a specialty like Hinata's group for tracking and spying, and Ino's group for information gathering. About the only use your team would be good for is as berserkers or all around fighters to be sent in to beat up enemy forces. Even if that is the case, it seems illogical to place two such powerhouses into one team. It would have been better for you if you had been placed on a separate team from Sasuke to better utilize your abilities, and it would have been better for you emotionally. Your team setup seems mostly geared towards giving Sasuke a semi-competent team allowing him to graduate and giving him the emotional support he needs but does everything to rebuff. I think that if I hadn't been here, Sasuke's attitude towards you would eventually corrode your confidence and cheerful nature until you became slightly suicidal and reckless with your life during missions, while he would eventually leave without a care for you or Sakura. _

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about this. _ Wow you're thinking deep thoughts today. And you're right, if you weren't here to support me I would probably spend all my time trying to get approval from Sasuke and Sakura. With the way they treat me now, and if it had continued that way, I would probably have turned out exactly like you predicted. Thank merlin I have you, huh._

Harry purred happily as he settled down more comfortably on his perch. _Yeah, good thing I'm here. Who knows how you would have turned out with out me. Probably a noodle head who would get into trouble all the time for stupid pranks._

Naruto snorted._ Like how I am now? _He teased while smiling with his head tilted back.

_Che I know you're not a noodle head even if you really do like noodles a little too much, its not as bad as you pretend it to be. And hey, those pranks you do now are NOT stupid, they are AWESOME! And you only get caught some of the time, not all the time, so at least you're not always in trouble. _Harry grumbled, honestly did Naruto not realize the benefits of having him around were? In his agitation he didn't notice that he was scratching up the branch he was on.

Naruto laughed at Harry good naturedly, not caring that once again he had the attention of his teammates. _ I was just kidding Harry. No need to sulk. I am glad that I have you with me. I wouldn't have it any other way._

Harry blushed, an impressive feat for a kitten, unconsciously his claws stopped racking the branch. _Stop flirting Naruto and pay more attention to your surroundings, your teammates are getting suspicious. _Harry grinned as he anticipated Naruto's response.

_Oi! I'm not flirting! You weird cat person you! _Naruto huffed in annoyance before taking Harry's advice and cracking open an eye to check on his team. Sakura was glaring at him, and Sasuke was actively ignoring his existence, exactly how he left them. If they were getting suspicious of anyone, they didn't act like it. He closed his eye again, trusting Harry to wake him up when there sensei finally arrived, hopefully after today their sensei would be more on time or else he and Harry would have to take drastic measures to make sure he was never late again.

The team waited for hours for Kakashi to arrive. Finally at eleven o clock he showed up, three hours late. Naruto thought Sakura was going to try to kill him from the way she was yelling at him. Naruto and Sasuke just continued to sit relaxed on the ground, waiting for Kakashi to say something.

Kakashi made up some lame excuse about seeing a black cat crossing his path (Harry growled and started going on about stupid superstitions and how one day he would follow Kakashi around all day just to bug him) and having to take an alternate rout, only to get lost on the road of life(at this Harry commented by saying the road of life wasn't three hours long in the first pace so how could he get lost). Naruto snorted derisively as he got to his feet. Sakura started yelling again calling Kakashi a liar.

Kakashi ignored her and placed a small alarm clock on a stump. "That alarm will go off at noon. I have two small bells." He said holding the bells up for inspection. "Your challenge is to steal these bells away from me before the alarm goes off. Anyone who fails to get a bell doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that stump as I eat your lunch in front of you."

After Kakashi said that, Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They both looked really hungry, and the prospect of not getting lunch on top of skipping breakfast was enough to make them kill. Naruto was happy that he actually ate like Harry had told him too, other wise he would have been just as weak from hunger as they were.

"All you need is one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And who ever that is will be the first of you o fail. One of you is on their way back to the school… and disgrace. You can use shuriken if you want. Attack as if to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Kakashi finished.

Sakura looked worried. "But that's so dangerous!"

Naruto just snorted at her ignorance, as if they could even touch him, let alone kill him. Half starve and only genin trained, they didn't stand a chance against chunin let alone a jounin. She seriously over estimates Sasuke if she thinks he could win against Kakashi.

"If you want me to come after you intending to kill, then be prepared to die!" Was Sasuke's emo response. Seriously what did he think he could do against a jounin? Does he think he's some sort of genius ninja just because he was the class prodigy? That meant almost nothing in the real world. The sooner he got over himself the better, as far as Naruto was concerned.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke and had to hold back a laugh. Truthfully he had arrived an hour earlier, but after taking one look at Sasuke he had dashed away to give in to the mad urge to laugh. It took him an entire hour to control his laughter and to compose himself enough not to crack up in the middle of his speech. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now lets forget the dunce and start on my signal!"

Without warning Sasuke dashed towards Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Preparing to throw the lethally sharp weapon, he pulled his arm back, and before anyone could see him move, Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke with one hand on the back of his head and the other holding the hand clutching the kunai to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I didn't say go yet." Kakashi said calmly, as if what Sasuke had tried to do hadn't even fazed him. Sakura looked impressed at Kakashi's speed. Naruto just watch grimly at what he had to go up against, while Sasuke was finally released and had a small smile on his face. Naruto didn't even want to know what HE was thinking about. "At least you struck to kill, so it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh-heh-heh… maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to like you three. And now… ready… steady… GO!!!"

And with that, the three genin disappeared.

_Author's note: __Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the next one will come out just as fast. Please review, I like those._


	11. Teamwork, better luck next time

_Please enjoy, and please review. I thought I should warn you that this story is increasing in cussing, so for future chapters please keep this in mind and don't flame me because I didn't warn you, I did. Just now. This is the warning. And if you really don't like cussing then skip any future chapters that include Hinata. Girl has an awful potty mouth._

**Naruto and Harry's first mission: Teamwork part 2**

_So Harry, what's the plan? _Naruto asked from his hiding place under ground. As a rule of thumb nobody ever looks up, but as ninjas that rule didn't always hold true. Many ninjas travel jumping from tree branches or rooftops, so instead, Harry changed the rule to; people rarely look where they don't expect you to be. And he taught the principles of the rule to Naruto, who took to them like a fish to water.

Naruto could sense where his teammates were by their chakra signatures, Sasuke was hidden up a tree while Sakura was hidden under a few bushes. As new graduates from the academy, they were hiding exactly where others would expect to find them for their skill level, (although Sasuke was a lot better at concealing himself than Sakura was). That's not to say that they weren't hiding well, just that they were hiding the only way they knew how. They wouldn't be expected to know how to hide in the ground or use ninjutsus to hide their presence, just as they weren't expected to know how to fully suppress their chakra signatures from betraying their locations.

Which was what made Naruto's hiding place so perfect since he could suppress his chakra somewhat, and no one would expect him to know how to hide under ground so they wouldn't look for him there. After all, how would he learn with no one to teach him and very limited access to information that would allow him to teach himself.

Earlier, while he was making preparations, he had made several clones and sent them to hide; now he made one come out and engage Kakashi while he waited to see what the others were up to. He snorted in disgust, as his two teammates seemed to be content just watching Kakashi humiliate his clone. It seemed neither of his 'genius' teammates had figured out the true purpose of the test.

_Hey Harry I could use a little advice… _Naruto waited, nothing. _Harry? _Naruto listened closer, was that… he couldn't be… yep he was… _HARRY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!! _ Naruto shouted in his mind.

Harry jumped stopping mid snore as Naruto did the equivalent of yelling in his ear, only telepathically, and from about 360 feet away. _I'm up! I was just resting my eyes. So what's been happening, let me see… everyone is hiding, one of your clones is losing against Kakashi, no one is working together… yep. You are in sooo much trouble. I have no idea how you are going to win this one. Well better luck next year! _

Naruto growled, _You. Suck. _Then he pouted and started to whine. _Haaaaaarryyyyyyy, help meeeee! _He smirked inwardly, Harry could never resist his puppy eyes no jutsu.

_Fine, you big baby, why don't you start with trying to get them to work with you. After that we will see what will happen. _Harry stretched languidly before slowly slinking down the tree. He wanted to be closer to the action, make sure the perverted teacher didn't take things to far and actually hurt Naruto.

_A lot of help you are. Fine I'll try, doubt it'll do any good._ Naruto grouched as he made his way towards Sakura as the one most likely to even listen to logic. Thankfully Kakashi seemed to be oblivious to the fact that all he was fighting was clones, and that Naruto had never actually attacked him, giving Naruto plenty of time to try to reason with his stubborn teammates.

In less than a minute, Naruto was at Sakura's side. He covered her mouth to muffle any sound she might make and motioned for silence. Sakura at first looked fearful, then when she realized who had snuck up on her she glared. She slapped his hand away from her mouth, taking a quick look around to make sure Kakashi still couldn't see her. (As if she could hide from him, he's just a little to preoccupied at the moment to worry about her.)"What do you want Naruto? You're going to make him find me. And how are you over here and fighting him over there? Are you a clone?"

"Shush. I'm not a clone, and I came over to ask if you want to work together to get the bells. None of us can do this alone, the only way to pass is if we work as a team." Naruto said as patiently as he could, while simultaneously trying to overcome the sudden urge to smack his pink haired comrade.

Sakura just scowled at him. "Yeah right, like I would ever work with you! You just want my help so that you could get a bell, because otherwise there's no way a dead last like you could pass this test. No, Sasuke will get the bells, because there's no way he could ever fail, then he will give one to me so we'll both pass and be together, and you will be sent back to the academy where you belong." Sakura huffed before turning her back on him in clear dismissal as she watched another of Naruto's clones get poofed out of existence by Kakashi.

Harry was lazing under a bush nearby, listening in on Naruto trying to persuade Sakura into working with him. When he heard what the pink fluff said, he had to dig his claws into the ground to physically restrain himself from clawing her face up.

_How dare she make fun of HIS Naruto! Like Naruto would even want such an airheaded obsessed fangirl on his team! The very idea that Sasuke was better than him was laughable! She'd be lucky if he let her lick his boots let alone deign to work with her, and the little twit is to stupid to realize it! _Harry had to consciously calm himself down before he gave himself away. _Don't give up Naruto, you can do this. Don't let these two immature whelps pull you down with them. Fight! _

_Damn, this is going to suck. There's no way Sasuke will work with me. No matter what I say, he's just going to think that he can do it on his own and I would just be holding him back. Come on think Naruto, think. There has to be some way I can make this work. Ok maybe if I try that…_ Naruto watched in open mouth shock as Kakashi blew one of his clones into the water with a ninjutsu involving shoving his fingers up the clone's ass. _Thank Kami I'm not that clone._ Naruto though, completely forgetting that as soon as the clone poofs he would be experiencing what the clone felt, right about…_ Shit! That hurt!_ Now.

Harry snickered as the clone blew into the water before poofing and other clones took its place. _That looked like it hurt… what are you laughing at, if that had been the real Naruto you would be killing Kakashi with a rusty spork and creative use of chopsticks… but it wasn't, believe me if he had done that to the real Naruto he would be wishing that I would kill him, just to stop the pain…. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!_

Quickly, Naruto sent the rest of his clones after Kakashi as he made his way towards Sasuke. He hid his chakra signature as best as he could while suppressing it as much as possible, to others sensing the area he should be mistaken for a bird. Hopefully Kakashi will think that he had defeated the real Naruto and there were no more clones left. Naruto got into position a few feet behind Sasuke. Positive that no one would find him, he momentarily took his gaze away from Sasuke to see how his clones were doing. He sweat dropped when he saw a clone fall for a simple trap, and he almost had a heart attack when Sasuke threw a bunch of kunai at Kakashi falling for his trip and giving away his position, therefore Naruto's as well.

Naruto watched Sasuke flee to another location, following from a distance. He heard Sakura's scream at the same time Sasuke did. Naruto snorted when he saw Sasuke had stop in a clearing, not even trying to hide where he was. It was no surprise when Kakashi showed up only a few moments later, Harry a silent unnoticed shadow following him.

Naruto waited for the right moment as Sasuke started the fight off by throwing handfuls of kunai at Kakashi with deadly accuracy. Kakashi easily dodged the attacks, but while he was dodging Sasuke managed to get close to him and started to attack hand to hand. Sasuke threw a kick, punch, kick combo and was actually able to touch the bells for a brief tantalizing moment.

_Now…_ Naruto made his move in that split second between Sasuke touching the bells and Kakashi throwing him off. He was there and gone before either of the two realized he was even in the area. Safely back underground once more, Naruto was content to wait until the battle finished. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke noticed that anything was different, and continued the fight as if nothing had happened.

Harry watched proudly from the sidelines as Naruto managed to accomplish his mission. All they needed now was for the test to come to an end and to present the bells to Kakashi. And for this stunt Naruto earned himself a special treat, as soon as all this was finished Harry would take him to Ichiraku's for as much ramen as he wanted. But in the meantime, Harry transfigures a couple of acorns into small bells and a blade of grass into string then tied the bells to Kakashi's pants. All in all it only took a few seconds, not enough time for Kakashi to notice the bells missing in the first place, and it would keep him from missing the bells for a while, since the transfiguration was set to wear off in less than half an hour.

It wasn't to long after that before Kakashi used the same ninjutsu Naruto was using to pull Sasuke underground, only leaving his head above ground. Naruto's clone was starting to run out of energy, and wanting to prolong its time on earth, it escaped the trap it was in and tried to steal the lunches to eat all for itself. Unfortunately for it, Kakashi was there to stop it and soon after the alarm rang marking the end of the test.

Naruto moved above ground and made it to the training stumps henging into a rock, he made it barely a minute before the others arrived. Kakashi was quick to tie the clone to the middle post as Sakura and Sasuke watched passively on the sidelines. When the clone was secure Kakashi motioned the other two to take a seat as he walked closer to the memorial stone.

In the few minutes Kakashi had his back turned, Naruto used a spell to transport something small into Sasuke's and Sakura's pockets as unobtrusively as possible. Sakura didn't notice the slight added weight in her pocket, but Sasuke felt it almost immediately. Startled, he reached into his pocket, as the clone caught his eye and winked at him, he felt the small bell with his fingertips.

Sasuke stared at the clone following its gaze to Sakura's pocket, where Sasuke could see a small bulge identical to the one now filling his own pocket. The clone caught his eyes once more mouthing the words, 'Wait for the signal.' Sasuke nodded once to show he understood, all the while he wondered how Naruto had managed to do what even he couldn't. Hopefully if he went along with this, Naruto would tell him how he cheated without getting caught. After all he could still see the bells tied to Kakashi's pants, and Naruto never even made it close to touching them like he had.

Harry just sighed, Naruto really was a little to forgiving at times. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much, but even so sometimes Naruto just took it to far. After all, why should he give one of the bells to Sakura who practically told him she wished he would flunk out just so she could be alone with Sasuke. She didn't deserve to have his forgiveness, she had done nothing to deserve it. Harry vowed that he would make the girl realize just how important Naruto really was to the team if it killed him.

"Well, I will say this," Kakashi started as he turned and looked on the little group. "None of you have to worry about being sent to the academy."

Naruto felt a sense of anticipation and dread as he listened to Kakashi, no way was he going to let them pass just like that. There had to be more to it.

Sakura started to look hopeful, "You mean we all…"

"… Are completely hopeless. More schooling would just be a waste of time. None of you are fit to be shinobi!" Kakashi stated in a forceful tone as he stood posed before the memorial stone.

*~*~*~

_ohh cliffy_


	12. Cats, the musical

_Please enjoy, and please please please review. I thought I should warn you that this story is increasing in cussing, so for future chapters please keep this in mind and don't flame me because I didn't warn you, I did. Just now. Again. This is the warning. Repeated. And if you really don't like cussing then skip any future chapters that include Hinata. Girl has an awful potty mouth. As you will see in the next chappy._

_............................_

"You should all just save yourself the heartbreak and give up now. None of you have what it takes to be a ninja." Kakashi said impassively.

Sakura looked shocked and horrified while Naruto (clone) and Sasuke confused Kakashi with their calmness. "What do you mean, we should give up? Just because none of us could take a bell, we should give up our dreams? That's not fair!" Sakura whined with pleading eyes and hands clasped in front of her nervously.

_If she was any shriller she could break glass with that voice. _Harry thought uncharitably as he winced from the piercing annoyance that was Sakura whining. Naruto silently agreed with Harry, as he too winced slightly from how high Sakura could make her voice.

"Being a shinobi is not about fairness, it's about completing your mission, protecting the village, and survival, in that order! Did any of you even think about why you were placed in three man teams?" Kakashi looked around at the confused faces (Naruto was faking while Sasuke had just figured it out but was confused about how Naruto knew before him). "Obviously not. You completely missed the point of the exercise. The one that determined if you passed or failed."

"But... you never told us what it was. How were we supposed to know?" Sakura said, she really had no idea what Kakashi was talking about. If there had been a point to the exercise shouldn't he have told them what it was first? So that they could complete the objective as they were supposed to. It wasn't fair! He wasn't being fair!

Naruto wanted to cover his eyes, embarrassed for her sake. He had already told her what the test was about. Was she really that ignorant to the truth? Did she really not understand? Even Kakashi's talk of being placed into teams should have given her a clue!

Kakashi looked at Sakura in disbelief. She was honestly clueless. This was one of the top graduates with the highest test score seen in years? "… I don't believe this. It's teamwork! If you three had worked together, you would have been able to take the bells from me!" Kakashi said angrily. _Or maybe not… _Kakashi thought to himself, _after all I am a jounin and they are academy graduates, even coming at me all at once I doubt they would be able to get the bells. But if they tried I might have let them take the bells, if the plan was good enough, and I was feeling generous, and I had the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise… yeah. But I would have passed them anyways at least._

Sakura looked stricken, as if reality had bitch slapped her viciously in the face while wearing diamond rings, only leaving gushing chasms of ripped bleeding flesh in the wake (eww). Then she turned to Naruto ('s clone) with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry Naruto! I should have listened to you when you said we needed to work together. I should be the one tied to the stump instead of you. At least you tried to get us to work together."

_Take that Harry! You thought she would never admit to being wrong! She even fricken apologized to me! It's like a miracle! Break out the fire whisky we have to celebrate, before hell freezes over and the world ends. _Naruto mocked as he slowly made his way underground to the tree line.

_Very funny Naruto, you're a real comedian. Keep it up and I won't make you a nice big lunch full of meat dishes and only a few veggies, just how you like it. _Harry snarked back good-naturedly.

Kakashi looked on in surprise. When did Naruto ask Sakura to work with him? Was she lying, no that was genuine regret in her tone and eyes. He would have to watch the blond more carefully from now on. Naruto was just to full of surprised for his comfort.

Sakura suddenly turned to Kakashi angrily. "How were we supposed to know we had to work together!? You only have two bells, if we worked together one of us would still not have a bell and would have to skip lunch. You made us go against each other!"

"Yes I did pit you all against each other, to cause discord in your teamwork. But one of you should have been willing to take the fall so that you would all pass even if one of you didn't get to eat. Instead you all failed, the only reason you all aren't tied up is because Naruto tried to break the rules and eat lunch before time ran out. But you all failed as a team.

Sakura you didn't help Naruto when he was being beaten up in front of you and even when he asked you to help you didn't even consider it. Instead you focused all your attention on Sasuke who you couldn't even see. Sasuke you decided from the start that your teammates would only hold you back and you would do better on your own. Naruto you tried to do by yourself what it would have taken a team to do, and although you did try to team up with Sakura, you made no attempt with Sasuke."

_Only because Sasuke would have shot me down with a fist to the face, leaving me with a broken nose… and one less teammate._ Naruto thought to himself cynically.

"You are all a part of this team. You have to learn to work together, or you will expose your teammates to unnecessary danger when you try to work on your own. Some day you may have to choose between one teammates life and another's. When on a mission your lives will be on the line." Kakashi turned his back on them as he rested a hand on the memorial. "Look at the memorial. Heroes of our village, ninjas worthy of the title."

The clone, sensing its end nearing, determined to leave a more lasting impression than its fellow compatriots had in 'the battle against the perverted sensei.' " That's it! I've made my mind up, that's where I want my name to go! I want to be like them, a hero!"

Naruto groaned, oh come on! Everyone knew why those people were considered heroes! Now his clone was just trying to make him look like an idiot.

Kakashi eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye. "… These people listed here are not just any heroes. "

The clone worked himself into an excited frenzy. "Really! What kind are they? Come on, come on! Tell m…"

A kunai was suddenly piercing Naruto in the heart making him cough blood. Before Sakura even had a chance to scream, the clone poofed out of existence. Kakashi and Sasuke looked around in surprise as Sakura continued to stare at where she had just seen her teammate's clone be assassinated.

"They are the dead kind. They died in the line of duty." The real Naruto answered from his seat on a tree branch. He had had to kill the clone when it continued to make him look like a clown. Seriously if this was how everyone else saw him, no wonder he had so many assassination attempts towards him. He was enough to drive anyone sane to murder!

Kakashi just watched Naruto in surprise. "… Exactly. My best friends names are on this memorial…"

_That explains a lot. _Harry thought. _He must have pushed himself to suicidal extremes after losing his team. The Hokage must have pulled him from Anbu to keep him from killing himself. And when Sasuke neared graduation, Kakashi was probably coerced into being his jounin instructor to keep him out of trouble. There's no other reason I can see the Hokage inflicting him on impressionable teens, the guy's totally not cut out to teach._

_Aint that the truth._ Naruto thought back. _I can already tell that I'm going to learn more from questioning the other graduates on what their sensei's are teaching them then I am from this guy. He's totally going to push me and Sakura aside the first chance he gets, the bastard. He should pay… watch this._

Naruto tilted his head to the side feigning curiosity. "Kakashi sensei, where are your bells?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, then he looked down just in time to see the bells tied to his pants turn into acorns and fall, and the blade of grass that had held them snap before gently gliding to the ground as well. "What the…" Kakashi looked up. Sasuke calmly pulled a bell from his pocket then reached over and pulled a matching one from Sakura's pocket as well, placing that bell into the stunned girl's hand. "When did…"

Naruto just chuckled as Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked in shock. "Do…does this me-mean we… pass?" She said in a weak voice.

Kakashi slowly nodded his head. "Although I should just fail you all anyways since none of you work together to get the bells in the first place… Since both you and Sasuke have a bell you two pass. Naruto has to skip lunch."

Sasuke raised his brow. "Even though he was the one who got the bells in the first place?"

"Rules are rules." Kakashi said by way of explanation. At this point he was so confused he just used to rules as an excuse because he had no idea what to do now, this never happened before. How the hell did they get his bells without his knowing?

"It's ok. You guys eat; I'm just going to read this fascinating book I just found. It's amazing!" Naruto said, now hanging from his knees on the tree branch while holding a very familiar orange book open in front of his face.

Kakashi let out a very feminine shriek as he frantically patted himself only to confirm that it was indeed his book Naruto was reading. "You brat! Give that back!" He yelled ferociously while glaring meanly at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled again as he slowly lowered the book just enough to peak his eyes over the top. "Now, now Kakashi sensei. What if the Hokage found out you were reading a book like this in front of an impressionable genin team, let alone the fact that you let one read it. "

Kakashi paled and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Th-there's no need to be 'rash. Naruto. Why should the Hokage have to hear about this? Right, we can keep this just between us… a-a team secret… yeah. No need to tell any-hm-anyone, right?"

Naruto grinned evilly behind the book. _Harry no need to cook lunch, today. I got it covered. _"Of course not Sensei. I see no reason to inform the Hokage. Especially since you're such a kind Sensei, treating your team to Ichiraku's and on the first day no less."

Kakashi looked livid. "That's blackmail!" He yelped, as if the idea had never occurred to him (which it should have considering he was a seasoned shinobi, and blackmail was practically an art form in his circles).

Harry laughed silently._ You're really mean today Naruto. I love it! It's just what he deserves. Trying to get you guys to work together while making you guys compete. That's just cruel, like many kids would even figure it out, selfish children that they are. Except you, but then you have me so it all evens out._

_Exactly. _"Why are you surprised?" Naruto countered. "Just think of it as celebrating the fact that we are the first team you ever passed. I'll even return the book to you… unharmed." _Hook, line, and sinker. I think we got ourselves a floater here Harry. He's just begging to be pranked!_

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the implication that if he didn't do as Naruto said, then his book **would** be harmed. Sighing, he gave up in defeat. "Fine, you all passed. Lets go eat…" then he started to quietly grumble to himself as he walked towards the ramen shop. "…and drown our shame in noodle broth. Stupid team, stupid kids stupid no good Hokage, 'it's just a genin team,' **bah** and 'what's the worst that could happen.' Obviously he's never been around such bratlings as these. 'It'll be like a vacation after all those hard missions,' **ha**! This is like a vacation in hell, that lying, no good…"

Naruto grinned as he flipped off the tree and landed solidly on his feet. "We passed!" He cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. Sakura cheered as well, happy that the emotional roller coaster she had been on for the last few hours had finally stopped and dropped her off in the land were dreams come true. Sasuke just smirked happily, but quickly stopped when he realized he still had no idea how Naruto had managed to get the bells.

Naruto ran after Kakashi and solemnly held out his book only to have it snatched from his hands and secreted onto Kakashi's person in a secret location (no not there you perves, and not any other place that makes you giggle for more than five seconds when you think about it, it's a book!).

_Yum, yummy ramey (raw-me) in my tum, tummy! _Naruto mentally sang as he skipped in front of his team to his favorite restaurant. He quickly reached it, way ahead of the rest of his team. For once he foregoed the counter and bar stools for an actual booth that would fit the entire team comfortably (it was a reeeeealy big booth).

Harry had followed closely at his heels and was quick to duck underneath the booth before some drunken lout stepped on his tail. He was a really small cat after all. It was hard to notice his small black coat against the dark floor.

Slowly the rest of the team trudged in. Sasuke never ate in the establishment before and only came to interiga- question Naruto. Sakura was mindlessly following her love and didn't realize they were going to a ramen shop until she entered. She really didn't want to break her diet, but she was starving and Kakashi sensei **was** paying. Kakashi was reluctant to enter the portal of his wallet's doom, but he bucked up his courage with the thought that a deal was a deal. Besides how much could three kids eat? Who had just skipped breakfast and had an exhausting workout? And were still growing? Kakashi slumped, he'd be lucky if they didn't eat the clothes from off his back.

Naruto waved the others to the booth and watch happily as they all sat. Everyone placed an order for a bowl of ramen, except Naruto who ordered two. Sakura scowled at what she perceived to be bad manners. "Naruto, you should finish one bowl before ordering a second one." She lectured as they waited for their food.

Naruto scrunched up his face. "I know that, Sakura. They're not both for me, one is for…" Harry jumped onto the empty seat beside Naruto and stood up on his hind legs as his front paws rested on the table, "…him." Naruto said grinning as he stroked Harry from ears to tail.

Kakashi blinked and before he could help himself, he asked. "What is that?"

Naruto grinned cheekily at him. "This is a demon spawned cat I summoned from the bowls of hell, to render the flesh of my enemies before devouring their souls and to strike down my opposers with agonizing deaths!"

The people that were sitting around the group and had over heard (i.e. they were shamelessly eaves dropping) all edged farther away, some going so far as to run from the shop screaming in fear. But that was only a few.

Team seven all looked at Naruto in disbelief, while Harry decide to help Naruto's story by letting out a vicious snarling growl more suited to an animal ten times his size.

At that point Sakura was debating between fainting and running for her life. If she fainted no telling if she would ever wake up again, but on the other hand she couldn't seem to move. Sasuke was wondering if a demon could be killed with shuriken and kunai, but wasn't sure he wanted to risk if they didn't.

Kakashi on the other hand had a very different reaction. He sneezed. Once, twice, then three times in quick succession. Everyone just watched in stunned disbelief as the jounin was attacked by a sneezing fit and his eye started to water.

"You… sneeze… you… sneeze sneeze… have a cat!? **Sneeze **sneeze sneeze, wheeze, gasp. Whisper, "I'm allergic!" gasp wheeze, sneeze **sneeze** sneeze. "Get it… away!" Kakashi said as he backed himself as far into the corner as he could get, to weak to leave himself. Sakura and Sasuke were each debating the merits of getting their own cats to tortu-play with Kakashi, versus just erecting monuments to the cat god that owned Naruto.

It was at that moment that their orders arrived. By unanimous silent agreement, all three genin, plus cat, began eating and ignored the gasping nin in the corner. Still, Harry didn't want the Jounin to die, so he finished quickly and headed out the door.

_I'm going to go see how Hinata's team is doing. Try to get to know more of your teammates weaknes- I mean facts about your team. I'll see you at diner. _Harry thought at Naruto as he left the shop and headed back towards the training areas.

................................

_next up, the history of Hinata and the guys. I decided to make her a more important character as my story needs more people instead of focusing so much on just Naruto and Harry. I decided on Hinata. NOw you decide who she is with: Gaara, Shino, or no one, or she's a slut. those are the only options you can pick. unless you convince me otherwise, it'll have to be a veeeeeery good idea. and remember she is very OOC more of an Anko manerism as you'll see in next chappy. you have up until the chunin exams to vote about 6 chapters give or take a few._


	13. Hinata and her potty mouth

OK if my explanation for Harry being in Naruto's world makes no sense, that's ok. It's not that important I just thought I say **something** about it so you have some idea of how I made it work. Since I'm the writer I don't have to make sense, I just have to remember how to spell the names right.

PS I need a beta. Requirements are, can read and write, in English. Are willing to give out ideas and have them rudely ignored with only a minimum of cursing and flames(and not taking it personally). And most of all, willing to send annoying emails reminding me I have to write something. I have a few other stories going on so they have to be willing to beta those to and they have to like the genres: Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Naruto, X-men, and Twilight. Or at least three of the five.

_**I'm going to go see how Hinata's team is doing. Try to get to know more of your teammates weaknes- I mean facts about your team. I'll see you at diner. **_**Harry thought at Naruto as he left the shop and headed back towards the training areas. **

Harry sauntered through the center of the village, purring in contentment. Naruto was happy and safe, and one step closer to his goal. Nothing could make him happier than to see his love accomplish his dreams, even if it was only by a small step.

Harry made it to the beginning of the training grounds, using his super kitty nose he was able to find Hinata easily. As he followed his nose, he thought back to when he first noticed the shy girl, or rather when she first noticed him.

**Four years ago…**

Naruto had just turned ten and had known Harry for three of his years. Hermione and Harry had spent every waking moment trying to find a way to send Harry to Naruto's world. They had finally had a breakthrough, or rather Hermione had a breakthrough while Harry taught Naruto the fine art of looking innocent while firecrackers are going off randomly all over the village.

After three days of apologizing and begging, Hermione forgave Harry and finally let him in on her discovery. Two days later and the theory was ready to be put to the test.

Hermione used big words and a lot of mumbo jumbo to explain it, but what Harry understood about it was this. Since he already had a soul bond connecting him to Naruto and by extension Naruto's world, all he needed to do was create a second connection separate from Naruto directly with his world. With the two connections to hold him in place, the pull from his own world would be counterbalanced.

As long as he kept his strength up and didn't use heavy magic's, he should be able to stay in Naruto's universe for up to a month before being forcibly yanked back to his world. Hermione said it had to do with being born in this universe, so his soul is more attached to it than any others. That prevented him from tapping into the magic found in Naruto's universe to refuel his reserves so he was pulled back to his to prevent him from going into magic withdrawal, or something like that. Harry was busy thinking of all the pranks he and Naruto would pull as soon as he made it there, to worry about how he would get there.

Harry prepared himself by clearing his mind, (he thought of being in Bins class, and amazingly found that he really could clear his mind. Huh, if only he had thought of it while Snape had been teaching him occlumency!) and he gathered as much magic as he could safely contain. Focusing internally while ignoring the chanting coming from Hermione, he located the threads of magic that linked him to Naruto and his world along with the one that linked him to his home world. Carefully he separated the threads, making sure of where they led, then he slowly started to siphon the magic around him into the thread leading to Naruto's world, strengthening it. Soon the thread was ten times the thickness of the other threads, about the thickness of uncooked spaghetti verses the thickness of hair.

After the bond was strengthened, it was time for Harry to make his first trip. Focusing on the bond, he forced his consciousness along it until he reached the end. And with just one more pulse of his magic, using a theory similar to that of apparation, he fell face first into warm water.

Instantly his eyes opened while he thrashed to stand up in the water. Fortunately it only took him a minute to realize the water was only thigh high. Unfortunately it took him five minutes to realize that, yes those things he was staring at were a few dozen pairs of naked boobs, and it only took three seconds after that for him to remember (with a little help) that naked boobs are usually attached to angry women.

It took the women only four minutes to realize that the body that landed in the bath was male, and it took them two minutes to grab their weapons. Three seconds later they were chasing a wet, petrified male out of the bath-house and into the village.

Harry screamed his innocence as he ran, saying he hadn't meant to land in their bath, and why would he want to see _those_ anyways? Unfortunately for him that seemed to only make the women angrier, as their efforts to cause him pain redoubled in ferociousness.

After an hour of running, then two hours of hiding (some helpful Samaritan had pointed out to the women that they were still nude, giving Harry time to vanish from sight momentarily) Harry was beginning to rethink the merits of physically being in Naruto's village. Some of those weapons almost hit him! And he didn't even want to _know_ what some of them were for, but from there shape it was nothing good… at least if you were a man. At least when he was just in Naruto's head women didn't chase him around carrying weapons as tall as they were while naked! They put on clothes first.

Harry was seriously considering calling this 'mission' a bust and going home, when the most beautiful sound he had ever heard rang through out the village. The school dismissal bell! Still wary of naked amazons, Harry transformed into his animagus form, and raced to the school while giving out a joyous cry.

_Naruto! Naruto! Where forth art thou, Naruto? _ Harry thought at Naruto from where he was sitting near the entrance of the school.

_Why are you talking like that? You sound like a doofus. _Naruto thought back as he finally emerged from the mouth of the beast, I mean the school doors. _And why are you asking where I am? _

_Oh no reason._ Harry trotted up to Naruto and twined around his ankles.

Naruto looked down at the waif of a cat that had randomly started to rub against him. "Uh… nice kitty. What do you want? I don't have any food for you, shoo. Shoo, kitty." Naruto tried to nudge the unknown cat away from him with his foot.

_Naruto if you touch my fur with the bottom of your shoe one more time, I swear I'll bite it off! There's no telling what you've stepped in and its hard enough to keep clean as it is._ Harry grumbled as he sat and proceeded to try and clean off the partial footprint that was now on his side.

Naruto looked at the cat with wide eyes. "Ha-harry-kun… you're a… you're a cat! Oh no! How did this happen? Who did it to you? What do I do? You're a cat! You never told me you were a cat! I knew we were from different worlds but I always pictured you… taller. And human. And not covered in black fur with cute little paws and a fluffy tail! I didn't expect the tail! Why do you have a tail? Why are you a CAT!!"

At first Harry had been amused. He could have sworn he had told Naruto about animagi before. Then he grew annoyed, did Naruto seriously think that he was actually a cat? He was human dam it! at least most of the time. And he was a hell of a lot taller usually. And how dare that brat tell him he was a cute cat, he was Handsome! Or Streamline! Or even roguishly charming! Not _cute_!!

… _I'm going home. _ Harry gracefully got to his paws and started to walk away.

Naruto just blinked in bewilderment. "Harry why are you leaving to soon? Didn't you just get here? Talk to me? Why are you a cat? Are you leaving to find someone to change you back? Are you under a curse? Please don't leave yet. Harry, Harry!"

Harry turned to face Naruto, annoyance plain on his face. _I was not turned into a cat. This is my animagus form. I'm usually a person, but I turned into a cat to hide from the naked women, ok. Can you stop worrying that I was really a cat this whole time or that I was put under a curse, and instead focus on your own problems. _Harry said as he growled from frustration.

Naruto just sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're not really a cat!" He said only to cringe from Harry's warning growl. "I-I mean what do you mean my problems? I am working on them. I study at home because the academy teachers are all biased idiots who wouldn't teach me how to spell my name if they could help it. And I train everyday so that one day I can be Hokage."

_Not those problems dimwit. I mean everyday ones like, finding that missing sock you lost last week, or setting up a camera to film the person who keeps vandalizing your desk. _Harry yawned as he spoke.

"Oh, I guess I could do that. Why don't you take a nap while I go get supplies. I'll meet you at training ground seven." Naruto said before rushing off. Harry sighed to himself, oh the simplicity of a one track mind and the attention span of a puppy on crack.

Harry began to make his way to the training grounds, when the sound of footsteps heading in his direction made him pause in fear. _Oh Merlin, please don't be the naked women, please don't be the naked women!_ Harry slowly turned his head, afraid of what he would see. When he saw it was just a young girl he sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin, she's clothed!_

Harry looked at the girl curiously. If he remembered right she was one of Naruto's classmates. A rather quiet, shy girl who sat in the back of the room a few rows directly behind Naruto. At the moment she was shakily holding a kunai with both hands while starting down at him.

"A-a-are yo-you a de-de-demon?" The girl, Harry couldn't remember her name Anita? Hinata? whatever, was shaking so badly she could barely grip her weapon, and her nervous stutter made it difficult to understand her.

It took Harry a moment to decipher what she had said, however, once he did he decided to tease her a little. In answer to her question he nodded, one because it was true and two because he wanted to see what she would do.

At Harry's nod, the girl tightened her grip and glared at him while her shaking almost completely disappeared. "What do you want with Naruto Demon!? I won't let you hurt him!"

Well now, Harry was a little impressed. Despite being a timid little thing, and probably scared out of her mind by facing a demon, she was still determined to defend her friend. If there was one thing that would make Harry instantly like a person, it was for that person to stand up for Naruto. Harry looked around and made a decision. Seeing as they were in a pretty isolated place, he changed back to his human form.

Harry chuckled as Hinata's eyes grew so wide they threatened to fall out of her head. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, and I definitely won't hurt Naruto. You can relax."

Hinata lowered her weapon, but Harry was happy to see that she didn't put it away. Good, it meant she wasn't totally naïve and wasn't to quick to trust a complete stranger. "Who are you? What do you wa-want with Na-Naruto?" She asked only a slight stutter to her words.

Harry smiled charmingly. "I'm Potter Harry, and I suppose you could say I'm Naruto's mentor."

"Wh-why would a demon mentor Na-na-naruto?" Harry noted that Hinata seemed to stutter more over Naruto's name than anything else.

"Because he has amazing potential! He's such a dedicated student and he's willing to work for what he wants, instead of just waiting for it to happen." Harry said, a fond smile on his face as he thought of Naruto's efforts.

Hinata smiled back."H-he really tries hard. It's nice to know someone notices. When I watch him train, I really believe he could one day be Hoka-…."

"No no no! I meant he has the potential to be the greatest prankster to ever live! I mean come on! Some of the things he's done are at least worthy of praise if not worship! Putting catnip into all the clothes of the Inu clan, replacing all the ink in the Hokage tower with delayed invisible ink, oh and replacing all the interrogation squad's implements with rubber imitations! Being Hokage would just be the biggest prank of all!" Harry said gleefully.

Hinata was gaping in surprise. This demon was completely crazy! His priorities were insane! And he didn't act like a demon at all, not that she ever met a demon before, but surely they weren't like **this**! He was so bold, and passionate in his hobby. She wished she could be more like him and she told him as such.

Harry propped one arm up with the other, chin resting on the propped up fist in a classic thinking pose as he began to pace. "Maybe I could help you. It'll be tough, you have to be prepared to work hard. Not many people have to fortitude to be like me, I could count them on one hand."

Hinata was to naïve to realize Harry was teasing, she took everything he said seriously. "I'll do my best. I pr-promise not to let you down."

Harry sweat-dropped, should he tell her he was teasing, or let her take him seriously. He shrugged the thought away, she'd learn in time. "Ok I have to put some thing's together, meet me back here tomorrow after school lets out."

Hinata nodded like a bobble-head. "Yes sir! I won't be late!" Then she turned to dash off.

"**Hinata!**" Harry suddenly yelled out. He had finally remembered her name.

Hinata stopped and turned. "Yes?"

Harry turned a little pink, "Uh, have a nice… day."

She smiled brightly, and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, you too." Then she was off, just in time for Naruto to appear.

**Cursing…**

Harry and Naruto spent the whole day setting up a prank on the village. The next day Harry gave Hinata a modified Anbu sign language book. Curious, two weeks later, Hinata compared the book to a regular Anbu sign language book and almost fainted from blushing so hard. What Harry had blacked out the meaning and rewritten 'hello,' it actually meant 'screw you bitch.' And where he had written 'have a nice day,' was actually 'fuck off and die.'

**Cursing end…**

Looking through the book, she noticed that for the most part it was curse words and torture methods. After all what did the Anbu need nice words in sign language for, they only used it to insult their prisoners behind their backs and plan their torture without making them panic to much. With the new knowledge of what she was really learning, Hinata trained even harder. She was determined to learn the whole book by heart in less than six months. It took her two.

After the sign language book, Harry taught Hinata the joys of explosives. The wonders of using her eyes to her advantage (i.e. dressing as a civilian and sitting in a corner staring straight ahead at others, making them think she was blind then when they do something embarrassing like pick their nose or sniff a pit, she would blush and look down causing the person immeasurable amounts of embarrassment as they realize that blind girl wasn't blind and had seen them).

When Hinata turned thirteen, Harry had completely forgot getter her a present, so handed her whatever he found in his pocket. It just happened to be the platinum signed Icha Icha Volume 1 he had stolen from a gray haired Cyclops a few hours earlier.

Needless to say, with Harry as a heavy influence in her life, Hinata had zero chances of remaining a blushing wallflower. She kept up the disguise when around her classmates and family, only so she could have maximum shockage when she crushed their expectations. She also had zero chance of dating Naruto, after a few years she correctly deciphered the look in Harry's eyes every time he saw Naruto, and she let her childhood crush die a painless death. Instead, she focused her energy on making Naruto as freaked out as possible. This suited Harry just fine, since it meant the end of Hinata stalking Naruto, and the start of her putting her time to good use.

**Present Time…**

Harry made it to Hinata's group and sat at the sidelines while they finished their test. He snorted as he saw they got actual paper tests while his team (any thing that's Naruto's is half his, including Naruto himself) had to go up against their sensei. Finally they were finished and their sensei was talking to them about being a shinobi and what it means.

When the sensei, a woman with brown hair and red eyes, finished harry let his presence be know with a small pitiful mew. They all looked at him then Kiba restrained his puppy to keep him from accidently hurting Harry or from slobbering all over him.

When Hinata saw him, a devious smile flitted across her face to fast for her new teammates to notice, but Harry saw and was almost salivating from anticipation. Hinata didn't disappoint.

Swiftly she crawled over to where he was sitting, then threw herself on the ground in a deep bow. "Satan my Lord! It is an honor to be in your presence! Please do with me what you will, use me, use me!" She cried out fingers scrambling to clutch at his paws.

Harry raised his head and looked down his nose at her. "Meow."

"You want me to repay your generosity with my body? I shall do it at once!" So saying, Hinata sat up on her knees and began to unzip her coat.

At first Kurenai thought Hinata might be playing a joke on them, but now she was worried. Kiba's brain had ceased to function when Hinata had started to crawl towards the little cat. And Shino was worried that maybe someone was playing a nasty trick on Hinata, and he wondered how long it had been going on.

Hinata was just letting her coat slip from her shoulders when Kurenai lunged for her, yanking her jacket back in place. "No! Hinata I think someone is playing a mean trick on you. That is just a cat. It is not Satan, and it doesn't want you to pay it with your body! Who told you this?" Kurenai asked as she finished zipping up Hinata's coat.

Hinata opened her eyes wide, looking as innocent as a new born lamb. "But Kurenai, he really is Satan. He told me so himself the other night when I was naked."

"He's a cat he can't… why were you naked?" Kurenai was looking at Hinata in concern. She and the two males on the team had such funny expressions that Hinata couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**Cursing don't read if easily offended…**

"You should see your faces! Oh Kami I think I'm gonna piss myself! As if I'd whore myself out to a cat! Ha! Fuck you guys are gullible! I haven't laughed so hard since I told a shit faced cock sucker that he couldn't afford me if he sold both of his skank daughters and swived every John from here to Suna." Hinata calmed slightly while she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

Her team was looking at her in shock. This cussing loudmouth couldn't be Hinata. Hinata was quiet, and meek, raised in a very proper household. She shouldn't even know what some of those words were! And she tricked them! Hinata would never do that!

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her speechless team. "What are you bitches staring at? Take a fucking picture, it lasts a hell of a lot longer. Is this meeting over, or are we gonna sit on our asses and do nothing all fucking day. I've got shit I have to do, you ass wipes, lets wrap this up." Hinata said starting to get a little annoyed at all the staring.

Kurenai shook herself out of her daze, making a note to herself to look up alien abductions later. "Right, lets meet back here tomorrow at nine. Other than that, we're done for today."

"About fucking time! Come on my Lord, time to take a nice long bath. And if you are a good pussy maybe I'll get you a nice fish afterwards how's that sound? Pussy want some fish? Pussy want to play nice in the bathy wathy?" Hinata picked Harry up and proceeded to baby talk him until they were out of sight of her team.

**Cursing ended…**

"Sensei," Kiba said in a small voice. "Sensei I'm scared."

"I am also feeling a little… apprehensive right now." Shino put in, Kurenai was fascinated to note that his hands were trembeling slightly despite his calm tone of voice.

"Me too boys me too." Who would have thought underneath all the stuttering and blushes was a cursing bitch. It was going to be a long time before they got over this shock. Kurenai only hoped that Hinata would never meet Anko. The village may never recover.

**Again I would like to say I am looking for a beta that fits the criteria above. basically if you can read, spell, and don't bruise easily. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	14. Hinata's really bad potty mouth

**_OK this chapter is not for children or for people easily offended or those who don't like reading cures words. Heavy cursing, please don't report me. THis is the warning. ok so enjoy._**

_Kurenai shook herself out of her daze, making a note to herself to look up alien abductions later. "Right, lets meet back here tomorrow at nine. Other than that, we're done for today."_

_"About fucking time! Come on my lord, time to take a nice long bath. And if you are a good pussy maybe I'll get you a nice fish afterwards how's that sound? Pussy want some fish? Pussy want to play nice in the bathy wathy?" Hinata picked Harry up and preceded to baby talk him until they were out of sight of her team._

**_Cursing ended…_**

_"Sensei," Kiba said in a small voice. "Sensei I'm scared."_

_"I am also feeling a little… apprehensive right now." Shino put in, Kurenai was fascinated to note that his hands were trembling slightly despite his calm tone of voice._

_"Me too boys me too." Who would have thought underneath all the stuttering and blushes was a cursing bitch. It was going to be a long time before they got over this shock. Kurenai only hoped that Hinata would never meet Anko. The village may never recover._

**New chapter………………………………..**

Harry performed a simple language charm to allow Hinata to understand him. Oddly enough there were charms to let you understand every animal except snakes, they weren't widely used because most animals didn't have much to say.

"You know, Hinata, I really don't like being called a part of female anatomy." Harry informed the slightly (i.e. very) demented girl.

"Piss off diva dyke. What's the big deal, you know I only said it to mess with the goody two shoes I have to team up with. But I'm sorry if I messed with your manly sensibilities. I'll be sure to tell them just how big of a dick you are the next time I see them." Hinata said with mock solemnity.

"Suck a big one bitch." Harry sang cheerfully while glaring at her playfully.

"I'd only bite it off, then where would you be." Hinata smirked down at the evil kitten from hell she was holding in her arms.

"You are one screwed up little girl." Harry informed her dryly.

"So says the cat that fantasizes about a fourteen year old boy." Hinata shot back.

"Screw you fucking cock sucking bitch!" Harry growled out while kneading his claws in her arms.

"Not if you were the last little pussy in Konoha, love." Hinata sang while prying Hurry's claws away from her flesh.

"Put me down! I feel violated!" Harry yelped as Hinata's hands came dangerously close to certain parts of his body.

With out warning Hinata dropped him to the ground unmindful of Harry's glare as he barely managed to land on his feet. "So kitty-kun how did Naruto do? And where is the little blondie, shootin' shit with his new morons?" Hinata asked as she followed Harry back towards town. A civilian woman gave her an odd look for talking to a cat, Hinata hissed at her. Harry rolled his eyes at her antics then pulled a dismal face at her question.

Hinata laughed, "Did his team even pass?" At Harry's nod Hinata gave out a loud snort. " Ha! Seriously, because who ever thought it would be a good idea to let Sasuke and Sakura train to be shinobi must be seriously disturbed in the head. They aren't fit to even break boulders by smashing their heads repeatedly against them! I almost feel sorry for Naruto for being stuck with them, but then I imagine how funny it will be to hear him whine about them and I can't help but laugh." Hinata said as she let out an evil cackle.

Privately Harry was amazed that Hinata hadn't been found out by now. For some reason everyone still thought of her as a shy blushing wall flower who stuttered and played with her hands. No one noticed her evil cackles or the way her face would heat up in anger, or the way she would change what she was saying mid-word so she wouldn't curse them. Only the occasional Anbu who was passing by off duty noticed that her hand movements were actually curse words, many, many graphic curse words. Thankfully, while they were shocked motionless, they never felt the need to alert anyone else to Hinata's cursing ways. And no Hyuuga clan Anbu wanted to be the one to rat her out to her father. Harry was also thankful that Hinata's father was never Anbu or he would have been in big trouble years ago.

"So where is the dream team?" Hinata asked looking around as if they would pop up out of the street or from an alley just because she asked (it could happen they were ninjas).

"I left them at Ichiraku's, by they way did you know Hatake Kakashi was allergic to cats?" Harry asked with a sly smirk.

An unholy grin lit up Hinata's eyes into fiery infernos. "No I didn't know that Harry. Thank you for telling me about it, just think what if I hadn't known that and sent thirty cats to his house as a 'good luck being a teach,' present? Or to help him get well after a grueling mission. Why it would have almost killed him!"

Harry could see the evil cockroaches spinning the cogs in her brain (she used to have a hamster… until the cockroaches ate it). "Now, now Hinata. There's no need to kill him. Try to remember that he is supposed to be teaching Naruto."

"Rrrrright, so if he doesn't teach Naruto anything, then we can kill him." She said hopefully holding Harry up so she could look into his eyes.

"Of course." Harry purred out. After all it's not murder if they chose to neglect his Naruto causing him to fly into a homicidal rage. At least that's how he saw it.

Hinata lifted Harry into her arms and buried her face into his soft side. "Harry-kun I love you!!" She squealed in a parody of a normal teen girl. "If only there was something I could do for you to show how much. I know what about a nice home cooked meal from yours truly?" Hinata said in a sickly sweet tone, a disturbing smile curling the corners her lips (Harry was strongly reminded of the children of the damned, an apt description of Hinata now that he thought of it).

"I won't eat your food." Harry deadpanned.

Instantly, Hinata went from loving to homicidal rage. "Damn it Harry eat my food!" She shrieked while shaking him viciously. "Naruto always has ramen with him so I can never offer him any of mine. Damn artery-clogging crap! So you have to eat it!"

Harry was quickly becoming dizzy. "I will not let you test that biohazard you call food on me woman! I'm not immortal you know!? I don't want to die anytime soon!" Harry managed to say somewhat audibly. The shaking didn't really help. He also didn't want to inform her that those ramen cups rarely held ramen as Harry had charmed the contents of most of them away and had replaced them with more nutritious substitutes more often than not.

Hinata snorted in disgusted and dropped Harry to the ground. Thankfully as a cat Harry always lands on his feet, unfortunately that doesn't stop his feet from hurting on impact. "How am I supposed to test my food poisoning skills if even animals won't touch my food?"

"How are you going to poison anyone if they won't even eat your food in the first place?" Harry growled out as he shook the dirt from his fur.

Hinata looked like someone had hit her over the head with a light bulb and she had smashed it back into their face (very scary). "You… are a genius! No wonder I worship you."

Harry looked like he had single handedly destroyed the world, understandable since he kinda did. "Oh… shit!" He said tonelessly.

"What did you do now?" A familiar voice drawled from behind the two.

Harry's tail started to sway in excitement. "Naruto! Save me!" Harry cried as he launched himself into Naruto's warm arms. For a moment Harry let himself bask in his oblivious love's embrace.

Naruto scowled at Hinata. "And just who have you been tormenting this time? For someone who wants to keep a low profile, you sure like showing your true colors a lot."

Hinata pouted. "What's wrong with wanting to have a little fun every once in a while? Satan! (Hinata refused to say god or Jesus, since it would be acknowledging those demon hating religionists, in support of her demon friends) I can't wait until the chunin exams so that I can finally show my true colors! (the little performance from earlier already slipped from her crooked little mind) When are the next chunin exams exactly?" Hinata addressed Harry.

Harry just tilted his nose into the air. "How the hell would I know that?"

Hinata snorted. "Please. Like you didn't sniff out when all the promotional exams would be since Naruto first told you he wanted to be Hokage."

Harry glared at Hinata and contemplated launching himself onto her face and scratching out her precious eyes, when the face of an angel filled his vision.

"Did you really find all that out, for me?" Naruto asked with an awed and pleased expression.

Harry couldn't stay mad while gazing into those clear blue eyes. "Yes. I would do anything to make sure your dream comes true." Harry manfully ignored the disgusted snort that came from Hinata, along with something that sounded distinctly like the crack of a whip. Reminding himself that he was the bigger man in all senses (no matter how big of a set Hinata had, she was still female so nyaaa), he decided to ignore her taunting and give her the answer. "The next exams are in eight months, and will be held here for once."

"Sweet!" Hinata exclaimed while pumping her fist. "How fucking lucky could we be, huh? Testing on our home turf and against foreigners and pussys. And not even having to put up with a year of lame ass 'missions.' Can't wait!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's less than 30% chance that your jounin instructors will enter either of you into this year's exam. More than likely you'll have to wait for the next one that will be two years after this one give or take a few months and allowing for potential wars."

Hinata gaped at him. "But…but that's bullshit!"

"That's life!" Harry shot back. Then he turned to see how Naruto was taking it.

Naruto, who really wasn't as dense as he pretended (still had to break that habit), was actually taking the news pretty well. He gave a foxy grin at Harry, "It'll be fine. That will just give us more time to prepare so that when we do enter the exams we'll really give those idiots something to talk about."

Harry couldn't stop a purr from emerging, even Hinata had a gentle smile on her face. At least until she realized what she was doing, then she proceeded to punch Naruto to the ground sure that it had been his fault that she had acted like a wuss.

From there the night disintegrated into shouting matches and fist fights only stopping to eat the wonderful dinner Harry made (Hinata never passed up an opportunity to eat his meals even if it did mean not fighting while eating, and getting home late, especially if it meant getting home late), and when Hinata finally left for her home at around eleven.

"Got to love that girl." Harry murmured from beside Naruto as they both watch from the window as Hinata walked from sight.

"Really cause from the way you two get along I'd say you hate her." Naruto said with a smirk.

Harry looked affronted. "Of course not! We are just playing. After all she is my best pupil ever. I have taught her well. Remember when she used to be such a meek little thing, afraid of her own shadow?"

Naruto nodded sadly. "Yeah. What happened?" He said it so dejectedly and with a slight frown pulling at the corners of his mouth, but Harry saw the teasing in his eyes.

He gently nudged Naruto's shoulder with his own. "Brat. Besides you she is my best friend in Konoha."

"…that is so sad." Naruto deadpanned after a pointed pause.

Harry playfully growled and lunged for Naruto. "Brat! Get back here! I'll show you who's sad!" Harry threatened playfully as he tried to get a hold on a squirming Naruto.

Naruto was laughing hard as Harry started tickling him mercilessly. "Stop! Stop! I take it back! I take it back!" Naruto cried out as Harry manages to pin him and really started tickling him.

Harry grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair before letting him up. "That's right you will never defeat me! Now get to bed. You have a mission waiting for you in the morning and it will most likely involve manual labor, so you'll need your strength."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto sassed before heading to his room to change and get ready for bed. Naruto poked his head out of the room to look at Harry. "Are you coming?" He asked once again sending Harry's mind into the gutter.

Harry coughed then nodded, causing Naruto to smile happily before disappearing into his room. A few minutes later, Harry followed him.

**With Hinata**

Coming within sight of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata visibly changed. Instead of the confidently deranged girl she really was, with head held high and eyes gazing straight forward while she swaggered along, it was as if she was gathering that all within herself like a deadly secret. Her shoulders hunched in and her back curved as she hung her head. She took small hesitant steps and her hands started to fiddle at her sides or her jacket or each other. The only clue that she was more that what she appeared, a quiet shy girl with no confidence or self esteem, was her eyes. To those who looked closely her eyes glowed with unholy mirth and hidden annoyance and rage.

With her new demeanor Hinata walked into the compound and set herself on the uickest course to her room. Anyone she passed didn't say a word to her let alone look at her. She was almost in the relative privacy of her room when she heard her name called.

Turning, she glanced up at the imposing face of her father. "Hinata you are late. You may have been able to pass the genin exam but that does not earn you the privilege of doing whatever you want and breaking the rules I have laid down." He stared down at his seemingly meek daughter, with her bowed head clasped hands and a slight shaking in her frame. "Come I will personally train you to see what improvement if any you have made since the last time to warrant you managing to graduate." And with that he turned his back and began to walk towards the training room expecting her to follow.

Hinata held in a groan. If she was lucky her father would let her go to bed some time before dawn, if not she would be lucky to get even a few hours of sleep before her mission tomorrow. She was not looking forward to the next couple of hours.

**Side Story Side Story Side Story Side Story**

Kakashi wondered what he was doing as he stared at the nondescript shinobi bar. Sure it was tradition for all the appointed teachers to meet at the bar and talk about their new teams. The teachers with failing teams would buy drinks for the ones who had teams that passed.

Kakashi really didn't want to talk about his team, neither did he want flak for actually passing a team. So why was he here again? And then he remembered, his team passed, free drinks. So he entered the bar.

Kurenai sighed to herself as her best friend Anko dragged her to the bar for the traditional exam story swapping and free drinks. Anko insisting on taking her because this year they would actually get free drinks since Kurenai's team had passed.

But what could she say about her team. At first they seemed fairly normal and a good all around tracking team, with few if any emotional baggage. Then came a small black cat and her image of the team was shot to hell. The little Hyuuga heiress, the shy, quiet Hinata, turned into a more clothed version of Anko. Kurenai decided the only way she would make it through the night intact was to lie her ass off and hope the others got to drunk to notice. Good thing she brought all the money from her last mission, it was being used for a good cause.

**An Hour Later**

"Hey Kakashi you haven't bought a round yet. Don't you want to support your fellow jounins unlucky enough to be saddled with a team of genin?" A random shinobi asked.

Kakashi snorted. "Ha, not this year. This year my drinks are free." Instantly the air was full of questions and exclamations.

"No way!"

"The Hatake Kakashi passed a team?!"

"He must have a serious prodigy on the team!"

"Who's he teaching?"

"My little girl's on his team. Little Sakura 'hic' all growed up and assigned a jounin sensei 'hic' I membered the times she was just thiiiis big …" One man said holding his hands close together and squinting at them as if he couldn't quite see them clearly.

Kakashi made note to memorize this man's face as one of the parents the only non orphan had. He also made note that apparently he couldn't hold his liquor at all since he was slurring after only four saucers of sake, most shinobi could make it through a bottle or two before showing visible signs of drunkenness.

"He's got the Uchiha on his team."

"So that's why he passed them!"

"That Uchiha is a genius, he's going to be one of the best!"

"Yeah right, the little brat doesn't deserve special treatment just for his name! Remember his brother?"

"You didn't pass them just because of the Uchiha did you Kakashi?" Finally everyone fell silent as they waited for the answer.

Kakashi sighed, what was he going to do he couldn't tell them the truth. That Naruto blackmailed him into passing the team and somehow managed to steal his bells without him even noticing they were missing. So he decided to lie and lie and lie some more. Did he mention lying?

"Well this morning I was feeling a little uneasy about the exam so I sought out a fortune teller and she told me to stay away from blondes or I would suffer a severe consequence. Then I was late to the practice field since there was a ladder with a blonde farmer in the middle of the road and I had to take a different route. "

At this point many of the listeners let out a groan knowing that Kakashi was feeding them a pile, but most were willing to listen just for the entertainment value.

"When I got to the training grounds I remembered that one of my genins was blonde so I quickly told them about the bell test then got as far from the blonde as I could, but unfortunately running from the blond caused me to trip over an old and forgotten trap. I fell hit my chin on a rock and blacked out. When I came to they were holding the bells and commenting on their teamwork. I had no choice but to pass them or else they would think I was an unfair teacher and complain to the scary dolphin in charge of the academy."

Kakashi nodded to himself, quietly proud of the story he had come up with at only a moments notice. He really was quite the storyteller when he wanted to be, why he could create a story almost as well as Jiraiya the author of his favorite book series Icha Icha. Yes, he could see it now, him and his idol creating a book together on a level with Icha Icha, it was his most secret dream…

"Pfftht! What a load! Your so full of it 'hashi 'ensei, ish commin out ob bosh shides… hic…" One particularly drunk Shinobi slurred, almost falling from his stool. "Wash the reeeal stoweeee?"

Kakashi glared at the obscenely drunk man, supremely pissed that he was pulled from his daydream. "You want the truth?" He asked in a deceptively quiet tone. The drunk and several others around him nodded. "You can't handle the truth!!" He barked out successfully making the drunk fall from his stool and onto the floor where he promptly passed out on.

"Enough with the Uchiha team, its obvious Kakashi will never tell the truth, and I want to hear about the other teams." Someone sitting near Kurenai called out while smiling flirtatiously at her.

Kurenai inwardly groaned. As the night had progresses it had look less and less likely that she would have to talk about her team which was just fine with her. And now this idiot drew the attention away from Kakashi and onto her and the other Jounin instructors. Really some people are just begging to be put out of their misery!

"Yes, I wish to hear about the other YOUTHFUL teams to have been passed. Three new teams in one year! The FLAMES of this year's genin must burn brightly indeed! Asuma, Kurenai tell us of your bright and youthful students!" Three guesses who shouted THAT out.

Asuma shrugged before downing a saucer of sake. "I've got the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, they'll probably become a team like their parents. They already work well together since they've known each other all their lives. I think they'll become a good ninja team with time."

Everyone groaned at his short and boring description of his team, even if it was accurate. Kurenai swore she could feel everyone swing their gazes onto her, hopeful looks in their eyes.

Downing the sake in her cup, refilling it, then downing that too, she was finally able to screw up enough courage to say something about her team. "I've got a Hyuuga, Inozuka, and Aburame, so we're basically a tracking team. They're quiet for the most part Except that Inu kid, he doesn't know when to shut up. They get along for the most part and I believe they will be a credit to the village one day. I knew what I was getting and so far they haven't sprung me any surprises."

There were snorts of derision and sighs of disappointment. "Of course you have the boring team. What else could you have with an Aburame and the anti-Hyuuga. Even the Inozuka kid is nowhere near as annoying as the demon brat." Everyone laughed and started reminiscing on some more memorable teams of which Iruka's team, the Sanin and Ibiki's team all came up.

Kurenai muttered under her breath, "I wish."

Unfortunately her best friend who also happened to be the resident sociopath heard her little comment. Anko just decided to keep the tidbit in mind for questioning later, when she wasn't to drunk to appreciate the blackmail-err-story.


End file.
